The True Meaning of Family
by Spooladio
Summary: AU. Criminal Minds and Rizzoli & Isles (Book version) Establishes relationships while heading towards the suspense and intrigue of the BAU, Rizzoli & Isles, and Interpol pursuing a diabolical mastermind. Inspired by Criminal Minds, author Tess Gerritsen, fanfiction writers R.C. Cummings and CringeWorthy. Includes Hotch and Morgan. 22 Chapters - Will post 2 chapters per day.
1. Chapter 1: Matt and Henry

**THE TRUE MEANING OF FAMILY**

 **AU. Criminal Minds and Rizzoli & Isles (Book version) Family & Suspense. Morgan and Hotch are still at the BAU. Story starts by establishing relationships while heading towards the suspense and intrigue of the BAU, Rizzles, and Interpol pursuing a diabolical mastermind.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - MATT and HENRY**

JJ parks and exits her car. She makes her way up the steps to Henry's preschool excited to see her son after being away for 8 days. Henry is expecting his grandma to pick him up. JJ can't wait to see the surprise and joy on her son's face. As she walks in his classroom she hears a squeal and the running of little legs across the floor.

"Mom! You're back!"

JJ bends down to catch her four-year old son, who is running towards her at a sprint. She closes her eyes and absorbs the feelings of love and peace that envelop her upon hugging and kissing her son. Henry is her utopia in a world where she is constantly dealing with serial killers, human traffickers, and all sorts of other perverts, psychopaths, sociopaths, and demons.

Henry wiggles out of his mom's embrace and pulls her towards a young boy his age. "Mom, mom, come quickly. I want you to meet my new friend Matt." JJ laughs at his exuberance as they make their way over to a young boy around Henry's age and height. The two little guys are adorable. Henry is a blond haired blued eyed male clone of his mother. Matt is raven haired with beautiful dark eyes and a gorgeous smile. Henry swings his arm around Matt's shoulder to introduce us.

"Mom, this is Matt my best friend."

Matt extends his hand to shake mine, "Matthew Prentiss ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you."

JJ was very impressed with his manners, "I'm Ms. Jareau it is a pleasure to meet you also Matt. We will have to invite you over for a play date."

Matt and Henry both jumped up and down shouting, "YES!" JJ thought their reactions were just too cute. Matt looked behind JJ and screamed, "Mom!" He broke away from Henry to run towards a woman walking up to the group. As JJ turned around she gazes upon the beautiful woman and her world shifts.

Matt's mom is hot. Matt is the spitting image of her with identical gorgeous smiles.

Matt hugs and kisses his mom then grabs her hand to guide her to JJ and Henry, "Mom this is Henry's mom Ms. Jareau. Ms. Jareau may I introduce you to my mother Ms. Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiled at her son proud of his introduction and extends her hand, "Ms. Jareau, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, please call me Emily. Emily bent down on one knee, "Henry I'm waiting."

Laughing Henry runs up to Emily to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. JJ is charmed.

She doesn't see a ring on Emily's finger and definitely want to get to know her better. As Emily stands she turns to JJ. "Ms. Jareau, now that we have met I would love to invite Henry to our home for a play date and possible sleep over. I know you have been away and want to spend time with your son so whenever's a good time for you just let me know."

"Emily, please call me JJ or Jennifer. We were just discussing a play date before you arrived. Would tomorrow be to soon?"

"Tomorrow would be great. How about you guys come over around 10:00 am. I know you don't know me so we can get acquainted while the boys' play and have lunch together. If you feel comfortable you can leave him with us until you want him back." Emily whispers in JJ's ear, "Or you can allow Henry to sleep over. Whatever, works for you. Here's my card with my address and contact information."

JJ almost lost her shit when Emily whispered in her ear. She was seriously turned on. _I am sure that Emily thinks I'm straight since she had to have met Will when picking up Henry. Only Garcia and a select few women know that I tend to follow wherever my attraction leads be it male or female. I tried a relationship with Will but I just don't love the guy. If I'm honest Henry was a result of loneliness, exhaustion, and alcohol. However, I would never regret Henry. He is my blessing._

Emily was thinking, _Ms. Jareau is beautiful and roughly a couple of years younger than me. It is a shame she is straight because I'm definitely interested. I am having a pheromonal response to the attractiveness of her body, blond hair and blue eyes . Jennifer appears to have a very laid back air. I love that._

JJ snapped out of her reverie, "10:00 am tomorrow sounds great."

The boys gave each other hugs jumping up and down excited for tomorrow. Unknown to them their mother's were excited also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving home JJ immediately called Garcia to invite her to dinner and asked her to bring her laptop. Henry was excitedly spoke of school and Matt. JJ thought it noteworthy that he didn't say anything about his dad. Garcia arrived less than 20 minutes later knowing something was up with her friend.

The ladies three ate dinner and afterwards played with Henry. JJ reminded Henry, "The quicker you sleep the sooner you go over to Matt's." That was all the incentive needed for Henry to go to bed.

Finally relaxing on the couch Garcia turns to JJ, "Okay my sexy friend what can I do you for?"

"Garcia I met a gorgeous woman at Henry's school. I have her card…here. Emily Prentiss, I like her a lot and wanted some background information on her. Henry has a play date with her son Matt tomorrow morning. Oh Pen you should see the boys together they are the cutest."

"How can I best say this? Matt's mother is classy and gorgeous, raven hair and dark mysterious eyes, I get turned on just thinking about her."

"Okay, okay I get the picture. You want the low low before you play on her carpet unless she has bare floors then that wouldn't be as cool…"

"Garcia!"

"Right…on it. Give me her card." Reading her card Garcia is impressed that Emily is Dr. Emily Prentiss, pediatrician. JJ hadn't read her card so she was also impressed with the news.

Garcia said, "Mary mother of Jesus. JJ this chick is awesome. I'm coming with you tomorrow. I won't take no for an answer. Henry is my godson. I may have to fight you for Emily and I don't even swing that way."

"What did you find out?"

"Dr. Emily Prentiss is the 39 year old daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and father is listed as unknown. She was born in Italy. She's traveled the world extensively with her mother on diplomatic missions to the Middle East. She speaks fluent Arabic, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Greek, and German. She also speaks some Afrikaans and Chinese."

JJ was astonished, "Wow!"

Garcia continued, "I know right. She graduated from high school summa cum laude, obtained her BA and MD from Yale University. She was the Chief resident at Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Fellow at Yale University. She's also obtained a MBA, Master's in Linguistics, Psychology and Criminal Justice."

"She has never been married. She recently relocated from London to DC. Matt was born in London with the father listed as unknown. She is a trust fund baby and very well off."

JJ was now apprehensive. _This woman is out of my league._

Garcia saw the pensive look on JJ's face. "No, no we are not going there. That's probably why she is alone because everyone thinks she is over the top. You missy will be meeting her tomorrow and judging the person not all this other stuff."

"You're right Garcia. I will get to know the person."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily wished to know more about Ms. Jennifer Jareau so she calls Clyde in London.

"Hi luv, is everything okay with you and Mathieu?"

"Yes Clyde your Emily and Mateo are just fine." She and Clyde had a running joke over the pronunciation of their names. Clyde's first language is French and Emily's first language is Italian.

With Clyde you have to be upfront and completely honest. "Clyde a woman has captured my interest her name if Jennifer Jareau and she works for the FBI. Can you check her out? Her son is the same age as ours and the boys have a play date tomorrow. Her son's name is Henry LaMontagne and his father is a police officer in DC named Will LaMontagne."

"I am loving the French surnames give me a couple of hours and I will have the information. Can I speak to Mathieu before he goes to bed?"

"Sure let me get him." Emily walks to Matt's room. "Matt your dad wants to speak to you."

Jumping excitedly he grabs the phone to speak to Clyde while Emily returns downstairs to clean the kitchen.

Later Clyde calls back. "Love, Ms. Jareau's background is as wholesome as American pie. She grew up in a small town in Pennsylvania. She had a normal childhood with the exception of an older sister committing suicide and Jennifer finding the body. She attended college on a soccer scholarship, earned a degree in communications and graduated with honors. She was recruited by several top companies but choose to join the FBI. She works as a media and police liaison for the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU), which is an elite unit of the FBI. She is not married and appears to be similar to you and swings both ways when it comes to relationships. Her son's father appears to be quite obsessed with her. She has ended the relationship but he refuses to let it go and uses every opportunity to imply that they are together."

"I will be in DC on Sunday and would love to check out Ms. Jareau in person. You know that even though we are not in a relationship you and Mathieu are the most important people in my life."

"I know Clyde we have always had a special bond and trust each other explicitly. We are so in sync we both wanted a child and agreed if we didn't have one four years ago that I would carry your child. The best decision of my life and I hope yours too."

"It is luv, enough with the sappy happy. For you to be enamored I hope she is everything you desire."

"Thanks Clyde, I will talk to you later. I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope pulled into the Prentiss's driveway. "Wow this house and community is really nice. With her money she could be very pretentious but this is a lovely area and did you notice the kids and security cameras in this community. Very nice."

Henry ran up to the front door and rung the bell before JJ and Penelope could catch him. Emily opened the door and knelt laughing while receiving her Henry hug and kiss. Matt eager to get to his friend knocked his mom over by accident.

Matt apologized and stopped immediately to help his mother right herself. Emily laughed and tickled her son. Matt turned giggling towards JJ, "Good morning Ms. Jareau. Thank you for allowing Henry to come over and play."

"You are most welcome Matt and please call me JJ. Emily and Matt this is my friend Ms. Penelope Garcia she's an Oracle and Henry's godmother. I hope it's okay that I brought her along she frequently picks up Henry from school when Will or I are unavailable."

Emily invited them inside, "No worries we are honored to have a prestigious Oracle grace us with her presence."

Pen was charmed by the Prentisses, and took a liking to them both immediately. "Hi Matt you shall be my minion along with Henry. Emily, please call me Pen. I apologize for intruding but I take my godparent duties seriously. I am the technical analyst for the BAU and I tend to be overly thorough in my protection of JJ and Henry. I want you to know that I ran a background check on you without JJ's knowledge and shared my findings."

"Emily, Pen is trying to cover for me. I asked her to check into your background. I take no chances with Henry's safety. I am sorry if this offends you and I hope we can get past this to move on to a friendship. If not I understand I only ask that the boys be allowed to see each other." JJ was praying that they would get beyond this because she really wanted to drag Emily to her bedroom and make love until they couldn't move.

Emily is the master of compartmentalizing and projected a calm exterior with no outward signs of surprise or anger. Internally she was laughing at the irony since she checked out Jennifer's background. _I give them both kudos for their honesty and love for Henry._ "Wow, I can't wait to get to know you both better if this is the level of conversation we have at the front door. Come in please so that we can get to know one another in person and not on paper."

Pen and JJ chose to sit on the couch and Emily sat across from them in an accent chair.

"Jennifer and Pen, I thank you for your honesty. Let me give you some additional background on me that you did not find. I hate politics because it robbed me of my childhood and my parents since their obligations were all over and I was paraded constantly in front of diplomats and taught how to comport myself accordingly. Matt's father is not unknown and very much a part of his life. In fact his dad and I designed this home. Please do not repeat what little I will tell you but Matt's dad is in Intelligence and his identity must remain so to protect us."

"Matt's dad and I have been friends since before high school. There is no one I trust more. We tried a relationship but we are more suited as close friends. I would be classified as bisexual though I prefer to say I don't discriminate against either sex." Emily looked JJ in the eyes. "I also had Matt's dad run a background check on you JJ, it was most thorough."

Penelope squawked, "What! That's not possible I would have been alerted."

"Matt dad's resources are very thorough. I am aware JJ that you are bisexual and Henry's dad refuses to move on and has commenced legal action for sole custody of Henry to get you to marry him. Will has a gambling habit, drinking problem and has recently been caught roughing up the criminals he arrests. He has been suspended from his job pending an investigation for over two months. He is living in DC with a teacher from Henry's school."

Pen and JJ were floored.

"I am aware of the BAU Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Dr. Reid, and Dr. Lewis. Pen, I am aware of you and Kevin's monthly appointment at 'The Table.'"

Pen turned a deep red and was speechless for the first time since JJ has known her.

Emily focused on JJ to make sure she understood her next words. "Jennifer I wish the same as you with respect to the backgrounds. I would like to get to know you, Henry, and Pen better. In addition, I would love to take you on a date."

JJ was done. She was ready to marry this woman. _Down, JJ down._ _Will wasn't even a primary thought since Emily gave her enough ammunition to stop any custody dispute and to seek sole custody._ Feeling an immediate weight lift from her shoulders JJ replied, "I would like that also Emily."

Pen having recovered, "We would love a tour of your home while we check on the boys."

Emily stood and blinded them both with her gorgeous smile. "My pleasure, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The architectural style of Emily's home is contemporary. Emily guided them through 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a media room, recreation room, breakfast area, dining room, family room, library study, office, a butler's pantry, gym, wine cellar, and panic room. There was also a pool, guest house, outdoor kitchen and dining area. They found the boys in the play area under the stairs having the time of their lives playing super heroes.

The ladies made their way back into the kitchen to have lunch. In setting out the food JJ and Pen were surprised by the homey house and how they were relaxed and in constant stitches from Emily's wit.

Pen reluctantly left after lunch since she had a previous engagement with Kevin. Emily volunteered to take JJ and Henry home. JJ told Emily that Henry could sleepover. She walked Garcia to her car so she could retrieve Henry's overnight bag. Garcia hugged JJ goodbye and said loudly, "If you don't, I will and I'm dead serious." JJ's laughter could not be contained.

Upon handing JJ a hot cup of coffee, Emily settled on the couch beside her. She switched to closed circuit TV to monitor the boys. _I've never felt this attracted so quickly with anyone. I definitely want to explore what we could have together emotionally as well as physically._ "Jennifer, tell me what I don't know about you."

Laughing, "There's not much more to tell. Henry of course is my world. My team at the BAU are my family. I trust each one of them with Henry and my life. I arrived here very worried regarding Will's custodial request, however you have set my mind at ease by what you told me earlier. I am close to my biological family which includes my mother, father, big brother and his wife and children. We love each other very much and they are supportive of my lifestyle. I am extremely attracted to you and would like to get to know you better."

Unconsciously, Emily modulated her voice to a soothing tone that she uses on her patients. However, it came across as extremely seductive to JJ. "Nothing is sexier than someone who wants you as much as you want them, Jennifer. I can't really explain what I feel for you right now. It's just you take me to a place where no one else has. I want to feel your lips, may I kiss you Jennifer?"

JJ couldn't trust her voice to make a sound so she leaned into Emily. The kiss started tentatively but after a few moments turned into a full-blown make-out session. Emily pulled away first knowing that things could escalate further and quickly. Both women were equally aroused. "Jennifer, I love the taste and feel of your kiss and wish for more. You have the power to touch me without using your hands. Matt and I are going to enjoy getting to know you and Henry better."

"I feel the same Em." _This woman is sex on two legs. There is no doubt that this relationship is happening_. "Before we combust let's talk and spend some time with the boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I apologize for any errors in advance. I don't have a Beta and grammar and punctuation is a serious weakness so WYSIWIG.**

 **This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. It combines Criminal Minds with Rizzoli and Isles the book series. I've loved Tess Gerritsen's books years before the TV series. One glaring difference between the books and the TV series is Dr. Maura Isles. Dr. Isles in the book series is a mysterious statuesque, raven haired, green eyed woman of regal bearing. Basically she looks very similar to Emily Prentiss.**

 **This fanfiction is 22 chapters long and is complete. I will post two chapters daily. Please leave a constructive review. Anonymous reviews just for the sake of being a mean troll will be deleted.**

 **Peace and blessings.**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Meeting

CHAPTER 2 - FAMILY MEETING

JJ arrived at work all smiles, it was Friday and her relationship with Emily defied words. In a warped way even their disagreements were amusing. Emily usually would immediately tell JJ what's wrong. If she were dissatisfied with the response she would ask for space or nag JJ until she gave in. Em would immediately own up to being wrong. They were great together even though they haven't made love yet. The time never seems right.

Her custody battle with Will was resolved early since he lost his job and was convicted of assault with intent to kill his former girlfriend. A month ago Emily suggested it was ridiculous to pay for a nanny for Henry when she is away on a case. She offered to let him stay with her and Matt where he is most loved and protected. Matt's room was designed for a friend to stay overnight with two loft beds. The room itself was huge to accommodate toys and a play area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ has a running one-upmanship battle with Em to see who can out romance whom. JJ fondly remembers coming back from a case so stressed that it led to back and neck pain. Em appointed herself as JJ's personal servant for a day of pampering. Em anticipated and attended to her every need, including a spa and therapeutic massage. On another occasion, Em suggested on a clear spring night a hand-in-hand stroll around her neighborhood.

JJ and Emily role-played at clubs, supermarkets, malls, and so forth. They went on family outings to the Smithsonian, Busch Gardens, and the Eastern Shore. Em would drive JJ to the airport overlook to stargaze as they talked and consumed wine and cheese. The women enjoyed bike rides, park outings, the beach, hiking, watching the sunset and spontaneous PDA. Em was very clear on her intentions regarding their future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ invited Em and Matt to meet her family at her dad's eightieth birthday party. The Prentisses fit right in and her family adored Matt and treated him as another grandson.

Meeting Em's mother was enlightening. The woman was a force. JJ was left with Elizabeth while Emily responded to an emergency. "Ms. Jareau, I have never seen my daughter so happy. I was not the best mother during her formative years however I do love my daughter and Matt." Elizabeth left no room for doubt. "From what I understand Henry will always have a home with my daughter or your family. However, if you hurt my daughter or grandson I will destroy you."

JJ had no doubt that Elizabeth's threat was real.

Matt's dad Clyde was an interesting encounter. In fact he made it a point to visit me at the BAU to relate a similar threat to Elizabeth's. I assured Clyde as I did Elizabeth that I loved Emily and Matt and I would never consciously hurt them. They are in my heart and will be in my future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Other than Garcia, the team had yet to meet Emily. Today was the start of Memorial Day weekend and JJ was hosting a cookout at Emily's. She would have hosted it at her home but Emily wanted the team and their families to know as much about her and Matt as possible. JJ agreed.

The team arrived at Emily's within minutes of each other. They were eager to meet the person that was responsible for JJ's happiness. Em was watching Matt and Henry as the played in the pool. JJ escorted Hotch, his wife Beth, son Jack, Tara and Derek to the backyard to introduce them to Emily.

"Aaron, it's been awhile but I met you when you headed my mother's security detail Ambassador Prentiss."

"I do remember you. You gave our security guys hell always slipping out and in. Nobody could figure out how you got by them."

Laughing, "It's a family secret that has been passed down for generations."

"This is my wife Beth and son Jack."

A pleasure Beth, please make yourself at home. Bending down to Jack's level, "Jack my son Matt and Henry are in the pool you are welcome to join them. Garcia and Kevin are supervising. You can change in the pool house out back."

Jack was eager to join the guys but remembered his manners, "Thank you, ma'am. I like your house."

"Thank you."

JJ asked Hotch to follow her to help prep the food at the outdoor kitchen and to man the grill."

Emily shook Derek and Tara's hand, "You must be JJ's big brother Morgan and her best friend Tara. She speaks of you both often and fondly. Morgan, JJ wants you to set up some games in the backyard. Tara, feel free to hangout anywhere, I look forward to getting to know you both better."

Tara replied, "Likewise Emily, I have never seen JJ so relaxed and happy. You are definitely in her heart."

"Only fair since she carries mine." The chime for the front door is heard. "Excuse me while I answer the door."

Em introduced herself to Rossi and Spencer and escorted them to the backyard. Rossi was to supervise Hotch at the grill and Spencer was to help Morgan.

JJ's team fell in love with Matt and could tell that Emily was JJ's soulmate. Spencer mentioned to Derek that Emily could be his soulmate after she took them on a tour of the house and Spencer lost his mind in her library.

After listening to some of Em's background Aaron seriously offered her a job if she ever decided to leave medicine. "You would make an awesome agent with your background."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their guests left and the boys were knocked out upstairs. Emily and JJ lay facing each other on the family room couch. "JJ, I would like for you and Henry to move in with us. I've made it no secret that I want a future with you and Henry. Would you please consider it?"

"Em, I could only move in if you do me the honor of becoming my wife." JJ produced a beautiful 2.0 karat diamond engagement ring in a platinum band."

Emily was overjoyed with tears leaking from her eyes. "Yes! I would be honored to be your wife."

JJ squealed with happiness hugging and kissing her fiancé. Em was admiring her ring and overcome with love for Jennifer. When they finally were able to control their emotions. Em relaxed against JJ, "Jennifer would you be agreeable to waiting until our wedding night to make love. Don't misunderstand me. I want you desperately but I feel it will be special and romantic to wait until then."

"I will have problems waiting, but I agree it will be so special to wait. However, we will continue to sleep together prior to the wedding. I refuse to compromise on that."

"Agreed."

"How do you want to tell the boys?"

Chuckling, "Who do you think approached me about us marrying and helped me to pick out the ring?"

"Matt and Henry?"

"Yes, It seems that a classmate of theirs has two moms and she explained in detail, their living arrangements and how they are a family. The classmate had a little brother and gained another sister a year older from her other mom. Another classmate has two dads with similar family dynamics. Upon hearing this the boys approached me since I travel so often to ask if I would consider marrying you."

"I was already thinking along those lines so our talk cemented my commitment. Honey, I know the boys will be ecstatic."

"Wow! Hey it's Memorial weekend can we plan to get married around the fourth of July. The irony of Independence Day is hilarious."

"I would love to get married on the fourth and this year it falls on a Tuesday so we have time to accommodate our schedules accordingly."

The newly engaged couple talked most of the night deciding to have JJ handle the wedding and Emily handle the honeymoon with help from Garcia. JJ decided to move in that weekend since the BAU was off. Luckily her team members had nothing planned and eagerly agreed to help for free food, library, pool, and media room time. Emily suggested they were more than welcome to crash overnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Matt are early risers. That morning Emily spoke to Matt about the engagement. He was beside himself with happiness. They called Clyde and he was delighted also. Emily asked Clyde if he would give her away.

Clyde responded, "It would be my pleasure, Luv." Matt spoke to his dad until he heard Henry stirring. He then said a quick goodbye and ran upstairs to share the news with his future brother.

Clyde turned serious, "Emily, it has been confirmed that Doyle is dead. I saw his body myself. When we alerted Declan he asked if this means he could live with you now. I couldn't respond to his inquiry. What do you want to do?"

"I need to talk to Jennifer. It's not even a question for me. I want him."

"Okay love, I will bring him this weekend. I will call you later with the details. Adieu."

"Adieu."

Emily made her way to her bedroom to have a difficult discussion with Jennifer. I hope this won't be a deal breaker. JJ was just exiting the bathroom.

"Babe sit down I need to discuss something with you."


	3. Chapter 3: - Joint Task Force

CHAPTER 3 – JOINT TASK FORCE

JJ could tell this was going to be a serious talk and was immediately anxious. _Did Em change her mind? She wouldn't be able to cope if that is the case._

Em could tell Jennifer was having dire thoughts and quickly thought to relieve her angst. "Jennifer we are good. I hope what I'm about to tell you won't change that but it is regarding my past." JJ was curious and was eager to hear what could possibly affect Emily so.

"What I'm about to tell you must stay between us. During college I was recruited by the CIA."

Jennifer is not surprised given her background and education. "I had simple undercover assignments to boost my confidence. Then I was given the opportunity to work on a task force with Interpol and other world agencies. Our mission was to dismantle and arrest Ian Doyle a notorious weapons dealer and terrorist. I was to go undercover as a weapons supplier and get close to Doyle romantically since I was his type."

"I succeeded in getting close to Doyle, in fact, while undercover Ian and I became lovers. I never lost sight of my mission but my cover went that deep. During that time I gained Doyle's trust and learned that his housekeeper's child was actually his son. He wanted me to marry him and raise his son, Declan. Ian may have been a homicidal psychopath but he somehow he loved his son deeply. Declan was Ian's Achilles. He kept Declan's identity a secret to not allow his enemies leverage against him. Ian wanted to mold him into a hardened criminal to take over the business. When I met Declan he was four years old and the sweetest most innocent boy you could imagine. I fell in love with him instantly. However, I did not tell my superiors about his existence. At that time I learned that the government agencies I worked for could be just as ruthless as Ian."

"Soon after I learned of Declan's existence Ian was arrested. I knew that if Ian's enemies and the government agencies were to find out about Declan they would use him to break Ian. I couldn't allow that to happen. I used my contacts and resources to stage the execution of the housekeeper and Declan. Then set them up with new identities. I visit and speak to Declan as often as possible. He lives here in the capital area with Louise the housekeeper and a friend of mine Tom."

As Emily was telling her story JJ could see the toll it was taking on her fiancé. She was surprised how deep Emily was involved in intelligence. JJ made aware that Em probably received training equal to or better than hers. _Hotch, didn't realize how spot on he was about hiring her as an agent._ JJ entwined her hands with Emily's and rubbed her back soothingly while she continued to recite.

"Clyde made me aware that Ian is dead. He confirmed that he saw his body. Unbeknownst to me Ian was being held in a North Korean prison. The North Korean's interrogation and torture killed him. Clyde said he made Louise and Declan aware that they no longer needed to be so strictly protected because of Ian's death. Declan's first statement was, 'Do I get to live with Emily now?'" Emily made sure she looked at JJ squarely.

"Declan has always thought of me as a maternal figure in his life and I thought of him as a son. I want my son with me JJ. I am sorry I can't give you a choice in this matter that is just how much Declan means to me. I hope you and Henry can live with this new family dynamic. I know I am asking a lot."

"Emily tell me about Declan."

"He would blend in with your family. He is tall and has blue eyes and blond hair with gorgeous curls. Declan is a hugger, a brilliant student and a soccer star. His favorite team is Manchester United. He also loves information technology specifically coding for robots and cyber security. He is calm, thoughtful and loving. He thinks of Clyde as a father figure. I've told Declan all about you and Henry. He has seen pictures of you both and is eager to meet you. Clyde is explaining the new dynamics and bringing him home today. Louise wanted to return home to France to reconnect with her family." Emily turned to look at the floor fearful of JJ's reaction to the news.

JJ placed her hands on either side of Emily's cheeks to turn her face so that she could see her sincerity. "Em, I love you babe. I have no problem with adding Declan to our family. We both wanted more kids and I look at this opportunity as a blessing. I am not overly surprised by your clandestine past. I have always thought, with your background, you would make a brilliant agent or spy. I also have done things in my past if you take my meaning. I can't divulge the information but know that I will protect you and have left information only you have access to if the need ever arises."

"I love you so much, Jennifer."

"Okay let's go talk to the boys about Declan and get this move started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt was in heaven knowing that his two best friends in the world were going to be his brothers and they will all live together. Henry was a little apprehensive not sure about the new guy but he eventually got caught up in Matt's excitement. Matt never lied to him. If Matt says Declan is cool then he is cool.

JJ, Henry and Matt went to JJ's house to meet the team to start packing and loading the truck. Only Henry, JJ's bedroom and living room furniture would be headed to Emily's. All other furnishings were split amongst the team or donated to goodwill. Beth, Tara, Garcia, and Kevin packed the kitchen and bathrooms in no time at all. Derek volunteered to arrange his painting and cleaning contractors to come over and spruce up the place before listing it with his realtor partner as an engagement present. Before they left, JJ got everyone together to make them aware of Declan and his imminent arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde arrived with Declan soon after JJ and the boys left for her place. Upon seeing Emily Declan grabbed her and hugged her as if to never let her go. With tears in his eyes, "Emily are you sure you want me? I will understand if you don't."

Emily was shocked and anguished for all he has suffered. "Declan Prentiss where did you get that I don't want you. I am never letting you go. I love you so much. The only reason you were separated from me was for your protection only. You know how much your dad loved you but he was not well and I am sorry that his life ended the way it did. However, you are not your dad just like Matt is not Clyde you are your own individual who I love very much."

Declan's smile was brilliant. Clyde and Emily discussed JJ and Henry and the upcoming wedding. Declan was excited and couldn't wait to meet the new members of his family. He was told about JJ's team and was halfway in love with Penelope. Emily told Declan to go upstairs and pick out his room so they can go take measurements, pictures, and decorate.

Declan had a very specific idea of how he wanted his room decorated. He wanted a full sized loft bed with couch underneath that could convert into a bed for a friend sleepover. He wanted a fathead to cover and entire wall of a soccer stadium. On the opposite wall he wanted adjustable counter to ceiling bookshelves with base cabinets to include desk space for computer, monitors, and homework. The room's ceiling was to be painted to resemble the sky on a sunny day with a few clouds, perfect soccer weather. He stated he didn't want a TV in his room because he could use his computer monitor if needed. Emily was adamant that all game consoles only be used in the playroom or media room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ and the team started packing and moving at 11:00 am and unbelievably they were back at Emily's by 5:00 pm. JJ realized that she was a serious minimalist with acquiring just enough for her and Henry to meet their needs. She was grateful too, because it made moving very easy.

Close to that same time Emily, Clyde and Declan returned home in a truck packed with stuff. They went inside for introductions and to formulate a plan for moving in.

JJ and the boys upon entering the house greeted them. Emily told Declan that JJ went to college on a soccer scholarship. Matt saw Clyde and squealed "Dad!" and ran to hug his father. Clyde and Matt walked to the kitchen for some alone time and to allow Emily to introduce the Jareau's.

"Jennifer and Henry this is my son Declan. Declan this is my fiancé Jennifer Jareau and her son Henry who will soon be your future mom and little brother."

Smiling, "It is great to meet you Declan. I would give you a hug but I'm stinky from moving. I look forward to getting to know you and beating you in soccer. I also eagerly await the day you can trust me and love me enough to call me mom, but until you feel comfortable call me JJ."

Declan smiled and hugged JJ stink and all. "I look forward to that also JJ."

Declan felt a tug on his shirt. "Wow, I got a big brother. Matt said you were cool. Want to find Matt and see our room?"

"Sure, come on little bro."

JJ and Emily hugged each other bemused at how easily the boys accepted one another.

"Whew…JJ you are stinky." Laughing she kissed her fiancée stink and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt left Clyde and went off with the boys. Clyde found the BAU team and introduced himself. He gathered them all to make them aware of Declan's room design and that he would really like their help in completing his room before he left tomorrow. It was decided that they would paint the walls and put together the furnishings in another room and move them over when the room is dry. Derek stated he had several fans in his truck that will expedite drying the fast-dry paint and the room could possibly be ready tonight and tomorrow everyone could relax.

The move went quickly with the incentive offered. Emily had a couple of unfurnished bedrooms so JJ's furniture fit nicely. Henry's bed was put into the basement storage. The ladies wanted more children in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Declan was introduced to his new aunts, uncles, and cousin. The team put him at ease quickly. Garcia and Kevin were in heaven collaborating with their young nephew and protégé in setting up his computer equipment. Declan was in awe of the couple. They spoke his language and he couldn't wait to learn more. Uncle Spencer learned that Declan loved to play chess. Spencer was also very impressed with Declan and made it a point to tell him that he would love to mentor him academically. Rossi was the cool grandfather. Uncle Aaron was stoic but cool especially around his wife and son. Jack was a couple of years younger than Declan and hero-worshipped him as they played soccer in the backyard. JJ came outside to pass out bottle water and to check out the boy's moves. Pretty soon she was schooling them all and loving every minute of it.

Emily and Garcia watched JJ and the boys playing in the backyard. "I get this for the rest of my life a family." Garcia understood how much that statement meant to Emily. She managed to take a picture of the group playing and told Emily to go out there and give her fiancé a hand against the four boys.

Upon seeing Emily walk out JJ recruited her for her team. Emily played a little soccer in school and occasionally against Declan and Matt so she wasn't totally inept. As they played Garcia and the BAU team observed the families antics with glad hearts for their newest members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Declan's room was finished by 10:00 pm and looked amazing. Derek, Clyde, Hotch and Declan came up with additional touches to make the room even cooler. He had a neon do not disturb sign for when he needed his privacy. LED under shelf lighting capable of 7 color variations, Minecraft nightlight and electronics charging area. Declan was in awe of how well it turned out. He asked Emily and JJ if he could invite his best friend Mykel over tomorrow. They both agreed and even stated he could sleepover Sunday night since Monday is a holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde found a few moments alone with JJ. "I will be leaving by tomorrow morning. I wanted to tell you I am happy for you and Emily and I trust you completely with my sons. For obvious reasons my name is not on their birth certificates. I want you to think seriously about adopting Declan and Matt. I know Emily wishes to adopt Henry but she is not sure how to broach the subject. I will definitely be back for the wedding to walk the bride down the aisle. Take care of them. Emily's father and I are a lot alike if you take my meaning. We will always watch over you both even though we are not around."

JJ tearfully replied, "Clyde thank you for entrusting me with your family and joining mine. I love you."

As they broke apart Emily walked into the kitchen. "Should I give Clyde a beat down for daring to touch my fiancé?"

"Cute Em."

"Clyde, the boys and I have been salivating all night waiting for your famous crepes, Belgian waffles, omelets, quiche, and fruit salad. Get a move on chop chop."

Clyde laughing addressed JJ, "French by last name only, love. Do you want to assist Emily and myself to learn a little bit about your ancestry?"

"Cute Clyde." JJ was teased throughout school, college and her adult life that with such an obvious French surname, she was clueless regarding the culture and language. Truthfully her father was adopted by the Jareau's his background is Scandinavian.

Clyde's breakfast was the hit of the weekend. Henry understood that Clyde thought of him as a son and Jack a nephew. He spoke to the boys about guy stuff and being responsible and protecting their mothers and aunts. Clyde said they could trust their uncles to look out for their best interest and if they couldn't talk to their mothers then talk to anyone of the people downstairs who love them. No one else has yet earned that right. All to soon Clyde had to leave.

The gang decided to stay an additional night at Emily's and cookout for Memorial Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **MINOR CORRECTION: I will post a minimum of two chapters per day.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonding

CHAPTER 4 - BONDING

The Jareaus and the Prentisses assimilated into a thriving family. Emily expanded Matt's nanny's duties to encompass Henry and Declan. Carrol, the live-in nanny, picked up the boys from school, made sure they eat, and/or take Declan to soccer practice or his robotics and chess club meetings. If their schedule allowed, Spencer would take Matt to his chess club meetings and Derek, Kevin, and Garcia would attend the robotics meetings in awe of what the kids were learning. JJ would also take Declan to soccer practice. He introduced JJ and Emily proudly as his moms. Henry and Matt both signed up for soccer and Emily, JJ, Tara, and Garcia could be found losing their minds at their games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of Emily and JJ's wedding arrived. The ceremony is taking place in the gardens of Elizabeth Prentiss's mansion. JJ is wearing a beautiful Nicole Miller Nina Bridal gown and Emily is resplendent in a Nicole Miller Hampton Lace Back gown. Clyde looked dashing in his Tom Ford tuxedo. Garcia is JJ's Maid of Honor and Emily's mother is serving as her Matron of Honor. Rossi is performing the wedding ceremony. Matt is Elizabeth's handsome escort, Henry is Garcia's escort and Declan is JJ mother's escort.

The boys were beyond handsome consequently Hotch, Derek and Spencer had to protect them from the ambassador's and JJ's family who wanted to hug and squeeze them, which the boys really appreciated. However, Matt was the sacrificial lamb since he inherited his families' gift for languages and could converse with many of the foreign dignitaries and was his grandmother's escort. However, his big brother Declan took pity on him and took over after a time as escort. Declan was fluent in English, French and Italian.

The wives threw bouquets and garters. Garcia mowed down a group of women to catch JJ's bouquet. Rossi caught a garter and everyone cracked up. Derek caught the other garter and started looking around the area at the women seductively. Emily's mother caught her bouquet to the tune of rigged by the other women. After mingling with the guests for an appropriate amount of time, taking family, wedding party, and individual photos. The newlyweds departed for their honeymoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys would be staying with the Ambassador who will travel with them to join their mothers in 7 days. Clyde provided the newlyweds with transportation and Emily was still secretive regarding their destination.

Emily and JJ entered the limousine in their wedding dresses each holding a glass of champagne while their guests blew bubbles. Numerous pictures were taken and the guests were encouraged to upload their individual pictures to a designated Google drive folder created by Garcia.

"Em kissed her wife passionately. I can't wait to be alone with you. The time has seemed to move so slowly. The limousine pulled up to a Gulfstream G650. JJ and Emily were floored by Clyde's generous gift. The pilot, co-pilot and stewardess along with the newlyweds were the only occupants of the jet. The stewardess, Tina introduced the newlyweds to the pilots, Bart and Alan. The pilots said the flight would roughly be 12 hours with two stops. They excused themselves to prepare for take off. Tina gave the newlyweds a tour of the jet equipped with a large cabin space, dining room, conference room lounge and a bedroom suite. Tina stated that Clyde has selected their dining menu and the times it will be served. "I will be in the lounge area and can be reached by intercom at anytime as needed. Enjoy your flight."

They barely entered the bedroom suite before JJ pushed Em against the closed door kissing her passionately. After separating to breathe before they pass out the couple helped each other undress. Words were unnecessary they were both of one accord. The pilot notified everyone to fasten seatbelts and prepare for take off. JJ and Em put on their robes and went into the lounge area to sit for take off. JJ took her wife's hand and brought it to her lips. "I love you, Em."

Snickering, "I love you JJ but I'm not telling you our destination until later."

Smiling, "Damn it."

As soon as the fasten seat belt sign went off, Emily poured two flutes of champagne and escorted her wife to the bedroom. Emily helped JJ remove her robe and guided her to lie down on the bed. She unwrapped her robe and let it slide down her body. Emily hovered over JJ and began to kiss her passionately. She undulated her length lightly over JJ and began kissing her neck then suckling at each breast mindful that they needed to get the proverbial "monkey off their backs." Em kissed JJ's stomach while nudging her legs apart. Em went down on JJ proceeding to flatten her tongue and lick her honey pot then proceeded to suck on the clit. Em dipped her tongue all the way in JJ's vagina. Em entwined her hands with JJ's and kept up the constant assault with her mouth and tongue refusing to go faster or harder. JJ screamed and came apart with the most intense orgasm she has ever had as she joined the mile high club. Em gentled her attention and continued to eat out JJ while humming which enhanced the already erotic experience. Emily inserted her fingers into her wife and found her rhythm. JJ could feel herself falling apart again and tried to move because she didn't want to come just yet. Her wife had a different idea she restrained JJ's hips and found her G-spot while applying constant clit stimulation. JJ was crying because it was so good and intense. JJ's inner vaginal muscles gripped Emily's fingers and she screamed her orgasm passing out from the intense arousal. Emily achieve an orgasm from the thrill her wife's response. Emily kissed her way up her wife's body and held her while she slept.

Emily woke up less than an hour later to JJ eating her out and an imminent orgasm. JJ plunged inside of her wife with a double stimulating strap on. She was getting just as much enjoyment out of it as Em. The ladies made love for another 30 minutes afterwards they called Tina to ask for a late dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde out did himself with the dinner menu Black Mussels Mariniere, green market salad, Trout with Haricot Vert & Almonds, and Chocolate Grand Marniere.

"Em I am so glad we decided to wait. I can definitely say you rocked my world."

"Likewise, I was not expecting the strap on. However, it was a pleasant surprise."

The newlyweds made love and talked throughout the course of the trip. Emily nudged JJ as they lay in bed after a vigorous round of lovemaking, "Babe, our family owns a vineyard in the French wine region in the foothills of the Alps. Some of my most precious childhood memories are of visiting my grandfather and trudging behind him up the Alps to a cabin he built to get away from it all. He willed it to me and I've upgraded it over the years. I want to share my special place with you."

"Oh Em that sounds lovely. Thank you, I can't wait to experience it with you."

Hugging JJ tighter, "We will spend four days at the cabin, a couple of days at our vineyard to be joined by mother and the boys. Then we are off to the Maldives for a family vacation."

"Wow! I will say how excited I am but I rather show you." JJ proceeded to dive between her wife's legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ladies showered and dressed and took pictures inside the jet to send to the boys and Garcia. Upon landing they were met by transportation provided by Clyde to take them to the family vineyard. After greeting the staff and friends and accepting congratulations the couple climbed into the family jeep to drive to the cabin.

JJ observed the route to the cabin was breathtaking and no words could describe the cabin, it was something out of a storybook.

"Emmm…"

"I know JJ, I know…"

The ladies spent an idyllic four days at the cabin. JJ was hard pressed to leave. Never had she felt so calm and rejuvenated. This was definitely her favorite place and she couldn't wait to share it with Henry. Declan and Matt, have been here numerous times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a joyous reunion with the boys and the Ambassador. They loved their time at the vineyard and the cabin. When it was time to leave the ladies were surprised to see the Ambassador tagging along with a suitcase. It seems that their honeymoon was extended. The Ambassador will stay with the boys in an overwater villa separate from Em and JJ's villa. The Maldives was great however JJ secretly wanted to return to the cabin. The boys had a ball and further bonded as a family. The Ambassador was terrific loving and patient with the boys.

Em arranged to have breakfast at a local restaurant with her mother for a mother-daughter chat. They sat outside loving the sunny clear skies, "Emily you have a lovely family. The boys are so charming and mannerly. I am not trying to be partial but Matt is a beautiful boy and looks and acts so much like you when you were little. I am tickled pink that he has our gift for languages. Declan has always held a place in my heart. That boy has been through hell and is formidable as a preteen. He didn't hesitate to protect me when a shop owner was being disrespectful. Henry, that kid has charm oozing out of his pores and he is empathic to those around him. I had a headache yesterday he kissed me on my cheek bought me a washcloth and turned down the lights. He told me, "I will watch over you grandma rest your eyes."

"Henry is love on two legs. I love that little guy." Taking a sip of coffee the Ambassador continued, "I am so glad we are at this place in our relationship. I am proud of you Emily and I love you and your family."

"Our family mom and thanks. I love you and so do Jennifer and the boys. I always respected you as my mother and even though my childhood could have been better I know how fortunate I was in other aspects. I love where we are and look forward to sharing and experiencing more with you in the future."

Elizabeth glowed at the warm words from her daughter, "Daniel sends his love he was in attendance and spent time with the boys and your fiancé. You are protected."

Emily understood that Daniel was her father. They discussed her practice and the holidays. Emily and JJ decided to spend time with the Jareaus for Thanksgiving and return to the vineyard for Christmas and that the Ambassador was invited to join them during both holidays. The Ambassador agreed to spend time with her family during Christmas. They continued to talk and get closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the states in the jet was not as sexually free as the ride going. Because they traveled at night the boys were sleeping on the couches and fully reclining chairs. Emily and JJ took advantage of the bedroom while Tina kept an eye on the boys.

JJ was reclining against her wife's chest catching her breath recovering from a doomsday orgasm. "I hate returning to work on Monday. This was the best honeymoon ever. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Next Few Chapters Is The Lead Up To The Introduction Jane Rizzoli And Maura Isles.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Homecoming

CHAPTER 5 – HOMECOMING

As JJ entered the bullpen early Monday morning she noted that no one else has yet to arrive. She sighs as she expects her office to be overflowing with paperwork. As she entered she didn't see one file on her desk. Surprised she heads to the breakroom for a cup of coffee contemplating this conundrum. With nothing to do she calls her wife, "Hey Babe! How are things at your office?"

"Fine, however I will be late getting home for the next few days so that I can catch up on my paperwork. I assume you are buried in work."

"Surprisingly enough I don't have any files on my desk. Hotch may be keeping them in his office to hand to me when he arrives."

"Well savor the rare occurrence of having no files on your desk."

"Oops, Hotch just walked in. Gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Ms. Prentiss I'm glad to have you back. I can't begin to tell you how much you were missed." Hotch stepped in further and sat in the seat across from JJ.

"I am officially Mrs. Jareau-Prentiss. However, for work I would like to be referred to as Ms. Jareau to avoid confusion, even though my paperwork will say otherwise."

"I see no problem with that. Speaking of paperwork, the team's wedding gift to you is they completed all your paperwork before you returned so that you can enjoy a stress free return. We know it will take no time at all before it piles up again."

Laughing in appreciation, "That may be the best wedding gift ever."

"As soon as everyone arrives we will meet in the conference room where you can tell us about the honeymoon and I can update the team on some BAU changes."

"I will let everyone know, thanks Hotch."

"You are very welcome. I love seeing you so relaxed and happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the team arrives and is seated around the conference table to include Strauss. Hotch welcomes JJ back who thanks everyone for the wonderful wedding present. She gives everyone the rundown on her honeymoon, which no words could adequately describe. JJ extends an invitation to everyone to join the family for Christmas at the vineyard. Everyone eagerly accepts including Strauss after looking at the pictures.

Hotch stated how happy he was for JJ and Emily and that while she was gone the they realized it took the entire team every bit of two weeks to clear the files off her desk. "We were in awe that you haven't burnt out. Everyone on the team has a backup person or partner except for you. With that in mind Section Chief Strauss, Reid and myself have developed new protocols for incoming cases."

"They are to be screened by a pool of administrative assistants for minimum information required from standards developed by Reid and entered into our database. Then they will be forwarded to teams based on an additional set of criteria established by Reid. JJ and Penelope will review the files and pass them to the team accordingly."

JJ was floored, "Wow that will significantly impact my workload and my efficiency for the better."

"Yes it will. I can't count how many times that you are the first to arrive and the last to leave working non-stop with barely any breaks on top of traveling with the team on a case. We finally realized that the job placed inhuman expectations on you and it is to your credit how well you complete your tasks. We discovered that you are so good that other teams slip their files in with ours on purpose because their liaisons can't handle the workload. So again, welcome back JJ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Prentiss your patient is ready in Exam Room 12."

"Thank you Cara."

Emily enters the exam room and is surprised to see a mother and daughter she recognizes from Matt and Henry's school. Both show signs of pain. "Good morning, you are Samantha and you are her mom Breanna. You attend the same school as my sons Matt and Henry. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I remember you also, Sam fell down and is having trouble breathing."

Moving quickly to examine the little girl who was in obvious distress. How did she fall?"

"She slipped on the carpet and fell."

Em looked for signs of bleeding and bruising. "Sam, does it hurt to breathe and talk normally?

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you tell me how bad it hurts?"

"Mosquito bite hurt, needle hurt, hard punch hurt, or headache hurt?"

"It is a push hurt. What's a hard punch hurt?"

"That's when someone takes their fist and hits you hard." Sam nodded that she understood but affirmed it was a hard push hurt.

"You are doing great sweetie. I am going to do a few more things so that I can determine the best way to make you feel better."

With silent tears Sam whispered, "Thank you."

Turning to Breanna, "Can you tell me if Sam is allergic to contrast liquid?"

"No she is not."

"Great we will administer the liquid and x-ray her chest to determine if she has any broken ribs."

Forty-Five minutes later Emily went back into the exam room to confer with Breanna and Sam. "Sam's rib has a tiny fracture. Luckily her lungs do not appear to be affected. I'll prescribe ibuprophen in lieu of prescription pain medication. Apply ice to area for 15 minutes every hour. I want you to take a spirometer to help take deep breaths and cough. Have Sam take a slow deep breath then let the air out and cough a minimum of 5 times every hour to keep her airway open. Most importantly she needs to rest as much as possible and get plenty of sleep. Any questions?"

"No none."

" Sam, I am going to step into my office to update your chart with your mom. Nurse Cara will stay with you until we return. Okay."

"Yes maam."

"Breanna please follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bre follows Em to an empty exam room. Emily faced the woman and sternly said, "Don't insult my intelligence. Take off your top so I can examine your ribs and arm. I can tell that your arm is extremely painful. Was Sam and your injuries caused by husband, boyfriend or father?"

"It was my girlfriend?"

"She is a marine. She returned from her recent tour totally changed. She flew into a rage and struck out at everything around, hurting me when I tried to stop her and accidently shoving Bre when she ran in the room."

"You can't take Sam back into that environment. Did you know that the force to break a child's bones under 7 years is higher than needed to break an adult's? With that much force it increases the risk of organ damage."

As Emily examined Breanna she asked, "Do you have a place to go and does your girlfriend have family that can help her?"

"I don't have a place to stay. Sam's father died in Afghanistan. My girlfriend Navaeh was in his unit. She doesn't have any family she aged out of the foster system and joined the Marines. It will take me a couple of months to save for a new place."

"I am ordering x-rays for your arm and ribs. Is there anywhere else that I should examine?

"I am sore in my vaginal area. She used a strap-on and it was rough."

Emily examined the vaginal area to see that it was extremely irritated but with no tearing. "The x-rays showed a hairline fracture in your left arm. It will need to be placed in a cast for six to eight weeks. I will send Cara in to take pictures of your and Sam's injuries for our files. As it's close to lunch why don't I follow you home so that you can grab some items and find you a temporary place to stay."

Bre agreed while Emily excused herself to make a couple of calls. She contacted JJ and gave her a brief description of Sam and Bre's situation and asked if Morgan had any furnished property available for temporary use or possible rent. JJ called Morgan into the office and repeated the situation. Morgan had a place and offered to ride along with JJ to meet Emily at Bre's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ and Morgan were parked on the street as Bre and Emily pulled into her drive. They all entered together and found Bre's girlfriend sitting at the kitchen table with an open prescription bottle of painkillers. She appeared to be writing in a pad. When she saw Sam she got down on her knees and begged her to forgive her.

Morgan read the writing on the pad and passed it to JJ to read, it was a suicide note and will.

"Navaeh, I am sorry you were mad, you didn't hurt me on purpose it was an accident. Please don't cry. I love you."

"You'll forgive me Sam?"

"Yep, I love you this much."

Crying Bre also stated she forgave her. Emily followed Sam to her room to get her settled in bed with pillows to let the adults talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bre was explaining that she was leaving until Navaeh got herself together. It was too dangerous for Sam.

Navaeh silently cried and shook her head, "No Bre I will leave. Do not uproot Sam from her home."

Morgan recognized the signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) in Navaeh. "What happened on your last tour Navaeh? You need to talk about it in order to cope. Keeping it hidden is tearing your family apart."

Navaeh at her lowest couldn't help but release her burden. "My outfit was tasked with working with government contractors in western Afghanistan. My troops reported that the contractors were killing civilians needlessly. My commanding officer confronted the contractors and the next day he was killed in a traffic accident along with 14 other civilian people. A couple of weeks later our acting Commanding Officer confronted the contractors and returned badly beaten. A call was placed to our superiors in the states and we were told to follow orders of the Commanding Officer and ignore the activities of the contractors."

"We witnessed numerous arbitrary murders of men, women and children. I started keeping a journal of what I had seen. One day I overheard the contractors discuss a representative from an oil company paying them so much money to kill the civilians so that they may have a clear path to the oil lease and refinery operations. The higher the number of civilians killed the better especially if its women and children. I sent a letter to the General in charge of our batallion. A week later I was dragged from my room beaten, raped and tortured. The only reason why I'm not dead is because of the deaths of the other commanders. They threatened my family. I have no recourse. They know where I live and this place is probably bugged."

Morgan whispered, "Navaeh and Bre pack clothing for two weeks and grab anything else you would like to bring, quickly." Navaeh gave Morgan her journal regarding her tour and subsequent threats. Emily was dropped off at her office and everyone else headed to Quantico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Coordinated Efforts

**CHAPTER 6 – Coordinated Efforts**

Morgan requested the team members and Strauss meet him in the conference room. He sent a forensics team over to Navaeh's to check for bugs and/or cameras in the home and in their cars.

Sam was settled in Garcia's office to take a nap. Derek and JJ introduced Navaeh and Bre to the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU). Derek asked Navaeh to repeat her story for Hotch and Strauss. Derek handed Hotch her journal listing the contractors, company, superiors contacted, Commanding Officer and more.

Penelope did a thing and displayed communications of concern regarding the contractors and that they were received by high ranking government officials. Hotch contacted Clyde at Interpol on a secure line and shared their findings. Clyde indicated that the individuals noted are persons of interests but they never had any evidence to support it until now.

All persons involved are mass murderers to kill indiscriminately as well as kill American soldiers and commanding officers. Strauss didn't know whom to trust at the government level because those involved are politically involved with much power. Clyde stated that he would make a call to a person that's very high up that he trusts implicitly. They should hear from them shortly and to stay put until further notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garcia ordered lunch for everyone. Navaeh and Bre went to Garcia's cave to check on Sam and to talk. Morgan tagged along for protection. Sam woke up shortly after lunch arrived and ate with the ladies listening to Garcia describe her toys and what she could play with when they went back to meet. She showed her the screen so that she can watch her mom and Navaeh and if she wanted to talk to them she could let Kevin know and he would send for them.

Bre hugged her girlfriend. "Navaeh, along side your suicide note was a small box what is it?"

Navaeh tearfully removed and opened the box from her purse, which contained a beautiful engagement ring. "I was going to propose but I'm so messed up you and Sam deserve better but I wanted you to have the ring."

"You are absolutely right. We deserve the best. Navaeh the best is you and yes I will marry you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I love you."

Navaeh happily slid her engagement ring onto Bre's finger. Morgan and Garcia congratulated the couple and admired the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch ordered everyone back to the conference room. Once everyone was seated he stated, "The forensics team found several bugs in the home and trackers on both cars. Luckily no hidden cameras were found. It is safe to assume that the person listening overheard Navaeh telling Morgan about her concerns and that she kept a journal. The car JJ and Morgan used was from the impound area and can't be traced back to the FBI. No one said anything that would make them identifiable."

"The group was interrupted by a knock on the door. A distinguished gentleman that looked oddly familiar to JJ and Rossi entered. "I am looking to recycle Section Chief Strauss through the State Department."

That was the code that Clyde gave him to identify his contact. Hotch stood up to close the door and offered the gentleman a seat.

The gentleman placed a device in the center of the table. "This is a scrambler/jammer so that our conversation will not be compromised. Clyde told me your unit has his trust, which means he completed a thorough search of your background. Navaeh and Bre I ran a background check on you both. Navaeh you have the appropriate Marine security clearance but I had to take it a step farther and you are cleared. Bre you work for the NSA and you also cleared my background check."

He smiled at Rossi, "You can refer to me as David R. I am officially a ghost who has the President and a certain committee's ear. I don't exist, so Ms. Garcia you will not find my fingerprints and DNA in the system. Clyde gave me a brief overview. I hate to ask but could you repeat what you've found and any new developments as it relates to this case?"

Navaeh and Hotch repeated their findings. The group watched David R. pull a Spencer and read her Journal in a matter of minutes. "Navaeh your family will go into protective custody until this matter is resolved. Your duty station and Bre your section chief have been notified of your approved extended leave with pay. Your home and utilities will be taken care of until your return. Only Clyde, Hotch and I will be able to contact you. You will stay overnight in Quantico and Clyde will escort you to your new destination."

"Navaeh I can't apologize enough for what you faced at the hands of your country's leaders. The President wanted me to tell you personally we will get to the bottom of this and thank you for your service and integrity. Once this situation has been resolved he would love to meet you and your family to personally thank you."

"My fiancé and I thank you for believing me. It is my wish that the good soldiers who died for the greed of others can be at rest if those responsible are held accountable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ caught the fiancé reference. She volunteered to escort the ladies to Garcia's cave and would return shortly. "Congratulations! Ladies!"

Navaeh looked at her fiancé and entwined her hand is hers. "I would love to marry you today so we can enter protection a true family."

Bre gently hugged Navaeh, "So would I."

"I will come back and check on you ladies. If you need anything, tell Kevin and he will get word to us."

Bre placed her hand on JJ's arm to stop her before she walked out. "Please thank Emily for us. She did not have to care but she did. Because of her I have my family."

JJ hugged her, "My wife is pretty amazing. I will make sure she receives your message."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strauss was called away by the Director. JJ entered the conference room as David R. stood to hug her. Everyone was confused and awaiting the explanation. "Why surprised. Can't a father hug his daughter?"

Bemused JJ said, "Sir I think you are confused. I have no doubt as to the identity of my father."

Laughing, "Even if I am Emily's dad."

The BAU knew this gentleman looked familiar and know it clicked. Emily has his eyes and mouth.

"Wow! Now I can see the resemblance."

"I was at the wedding incognito it was beautiful. Thank you for making my baby so happy and for giving me another grandson to spoil. Henry and I talked at the wedding. Clyde said your team is trustworthy and more importantly family who have included Emily, Declan and Matt."

"I need your team to be diligent in protecting my family the gentlemen that we are going up against have power and control armies and countries. They will trace Navaeh's last destination to Emily and she may be in danger. However, if she sticks with the story that after treatment they left her office she should be okay. There will be to much blow back if Emily was threatened in any way."

"I don't have to tell you not to repeat this information nor that I am Emily's father to anyone including Strauss. JJ you can tell my baby you met me and that I love her and my grandkids. I would also like more maybe a little girl in the mix."

The team laughed as JJ blushed. JJ notified the team of Navaeh and Bre's wish to get married before they entered the protection program. Garcia jumped up, "Let's make it happen. Rossi can perform the ceremony and I can go grab a couple of wedding bands and can create the paperwork."

Hotch agreed to develop any paperwork needed like adoption, custodial, and wills. Morgan agreed to shop for their wedding attire and a dress for Sam. The group agreed to meet back at the bullpen at 6:30 pm.

JJ left a message for Emily to meet her at Quantico at 6:00 pm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Navaeh, Bre and Sam were excited upon hearing the plans of the BAU. Emily arrived and was told to meet JJ in the conference room. As she entered distracted by her cell phone she didn't immediately notice the lone gentleman sitting at the table. David R. stood and hugged his daughter before she could comprehend what was happening.

As he pulled back smiling Emily's face lit with happiness. "Dad! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

David R. told his daughter what was happening. They visited for a few moments and then Emily excused herself to find her wife and check on her patients.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Navaeh and Bre were overwhelmed by the lengths the BAU went to accommodate their wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony held in the atrium courtyard. With Sam as the flower girl, JJ stood up for Navaeh and Emily for Bre. Garcia provided the couple with pictures and Hotch took care of their paperwork. Navaeh wanted to legally adopt Sam and miraculously the paperwork was complete before their departure with Clyde the following morning.

David R. stopped Navaeh before she boarded the plane. "Navaeh you are an American hero. I know you hit your lowest yesterday but always protect and never loose sight of what's important, God, family and your country."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **DR. ISLES NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Immolation

**CHAPTER 7 - Immolation**

Clyde returned hours later to meet with the team and David R. to strategize their next moves. Interpol and American Special Forces will neutralize the contractors. The CIA is tasked with neutralizing the oil executive, political and Department of Defense operatives. Before we mobilize and execute our mission we will need the BAU to review our targets to make sure that we aren't missing anything. Your unit has been cleared to work on this case until resolution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the course of three weeks the BAU was on special assignment to review the files of known operatives involved in the Navaeh's case. The oil executive was identified to be J.R. Euwhen, a ruthless career executive that was surprisingly not known for his intellect but brutal bullying. James Leery (US Secretary of State), Saul Bryan (US House Representative), Fancy Lugosi (US House Representative), Raye-Kaley Atkinson (US Senator), and Rich McDonald (US Senator) have been indicted for treason, murder, corruption and a host of national and international charges. What seemed to shock everyone is that their affiliation had nothing to do with their party, it was all about money and power. The five could care less about their party's ideology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch assembled his team in the conference room to discuss their findings and to complete their report.

"I received the team's individual reports and each of you reached the same conclusion as myself, the mastermind behind this adventure is not among those indicted. They didn't have the means or communications to pull off such an operation. Clyde and his team are also in agreement. The President has requested we continue to assist. This case is the country's number one priority. We need to create a profile of the mastermind."

Derek stated, "The person is brilliant, rich, with access to influential people, high-tech equipment and resources."

Reid added, "Master manipulator. He or she plays everyone like chess pieces putting him or her in place but remaining anonymous. However, I would not be surprised if the person is well known but considered to be a subordinate to someone powerful and taken with a grain of salt.

Rossi continued, "This person has no regard for human life and probably thinks they are doing favors by ending lives. The money and power is a means to kill more quickly and efficiently."

JJ adds, "The person is very self contained to live dual lives of this magnitude and no outward indications. A mental level of self-aware split personality. The other personality is always with them and will help or remind them to not veer off a designated course of action."

Tara agrees with JJ and states, "This person realizes that the ones indicted were weak and they sacrificed them for a specific reason. Also, they wanted to show how the holier than thou individuals and governments could easily be corrupted given the right incentive."

Hotch says, "This person was probably tested very young to be found brilliant. Probably sometime in late teens or early twenties they went off the grid. Our unsub is roughly between the ages of 32 and 55. Garcia can you obtain IQ and Mensa records for persons with that age range that tested off the charts."

"Tara and Reid I want you to question the Representatives and Senators. Ask what was going on at the time with respect to dignitaries in town or world events. How were they contacted and how did they receive compensation?"

"JJ work with Garcia on IQ and Mensa suspects."

"Derek contact Clyde and update him on our profile. Coordinate any new information as it relates to the case and profile.

"Rossi and I will question the Secretary of State and Mr. Euwhen. If anybody discovers anything interesting report to me immediately, otherwise we will meet here tomorrow morning at 8:00 am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily wrestled the front door and shopping bags filled with materials for Declan's science project. Thank God for uncle Spence who takes his academic mentorship responsibilities seriously. Jennifer and her have finally caught up with work and are enjoying family life. Making it inside she is helped by the testosterone brigade among hugs and kisses as JJ looks on. The boys carry their booty into the family room to start working. I look at my wife and thank the Father for continuing to bless me. JJ follows me to our bedroom as we discuss our day as I shower and change.

She fills me in on the updated profile. There are a lot of geniuses out there that fly under the radar. I had a teacher in Rome who was a genius. She was very quiet and reserved but was always absorbing everything. Thinking about the circumstances and the players I would look closely at someone from Russia.

JJ was intrigued, "Why?"

"The mastermind has to maintain a certain amount of freedom unless he is a dictator of a country. To be a dictator you have to deal with beauracracy and this person would see himself or herself above that petty nonsense. They would get more satisfaction out of manipulating the powerful and heads of state while gaining control of powerful resources like energy, oil, water, gold, coal, certain minerals rights, certain land and/or properties. Resources that all government's and countries need to function. You may possibly trace a name of a person but that will not be our mastermind because he or she is a ghost and doesn't exist. Russia is ripe with corruption and the easy manipulation of the powerful."

"How would you capture someone like that?"

"Hmmm, good question. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer. Perhaps it comes down to an alter ego. Someone who has just as much and is open about constantly attaining more and not willing to co-exist."

"Interesting theory babe but enough. While the boys are distracted with Spence let's do it." JJ wiggles her eyebrows and both ladies fall back on the bed chortling with laughter and love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The operation in Afghanistan hit a major snag thanks to the greed, arrogance, and stupidity of the American politicians. I have plan B in place to continue obtaining resources from that area. However, I must exterminate all associations from the venture with the Americans. Unfortunately, it will alert certain organizations and attract unwanted scrutiny. Oh well it can't be helped. The mastermind looks up from their desk. "Make it happen within 24 hours."

Their associate quietly left the room to carry out orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her cell phone awakened JJ; she quickly glanced at the clock displaying 2:15 am and immediately picked up the phone before it awakened her wife. "Jareau"

"JJ, you need to get to the office ASAP. Everything will be explained when you arrive."

"Okay, see you in 30 minutes."

Emily turns over and sleepily looks at her wife with concern, "Case?"

JJ leans over and kisses her wife, "I don't know Hotch wouldn't say. I love you and will call you when I can. Go back to sleep."

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ made it to the office with 5 minutes to spare. Clyde and David R. was in the conference room handing out fresh coffee. They were only awaiting the arrival of Morgan and Pen who entered during the first sip of the best coffee she has ever tasted.

Hotch asked for them to give David R. their complete attention. JJ focused on the man but always warmed by his resemblance to her love. Within the past 12 hours everyone arrested along with corporate executives of interest associated with the Afghanistan mission has committed suicide. No one was near their bodies nor any notes passed. The suicides all involved immolation. Their death thus far is ruled spontaneous human combustion (the bodies were burned from the inside out).

Penelope hid her eyes as David R. presented slides of before and after pictures of the deceased. "Whoa, are Navaeh, Bre and Sam okay?"

Clyde smiled, "Those three are great. It appears that the targets were the rich and powerful. Probably because they could be traced to the mastermind so he was cleaning house. Unfortunately for him he transmitted that he is powerful, but vulnerable and can be traced."

JJ informed the team of her wife's observations. She could see David R. and Clyde stick out their chest with pride at Em's astuteness.

Hotch split the team to complete certain tasks. Tara and Garcia were to pursue Em's angle of Russian geniuses. JJ, Reid and Morgan to visit crime scenes and determine cause of death. Rossi will work with an expert forensic scientist on spontaneous combustion, Dr. Maura Isles a renowned forensic pathologist and Boston medical examiner will be on special assignment to us for as long as we need her. Hotch will coordinate with other agencies. Clyde was making his Interpol team available for assistance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spontaneous combustion suicides were completed within 16 hours of the order given. The mastermind was satisfied and was aware of only one weak point. However, it was so abstract no one not even the mastermind's Achilles heel Dr. Maura Isles (Queen of the Dead) will tie it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **IMMOLATION – Kill or offer as a sacrifice, especially by burning.**


	8. Chapter 8 - DEP and DIM

**Chapter 8 – DEP and DIM**

Dr. Maura Isles arrived at the BAU later that morning. Rossi was contacted immediately upon her arrival and after introducing himself walked her through security. She was escorted to the conference room to meet with the team and to be briefed on the case. Rossi handed her a cup of tea, "Relax Dr. Isles the briefing will be held in 20 minutes. My office is across from the conference room if you need anything."

"Thank you Rossi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura decided to contact a couple of friends while in DC. She picked up her cell to dial Jane Rizzoli. Jane moved to an area near Woodbridge, Virginia when her husband received a promotion within the FBI.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, its Maura I am in the Capital area consulting with the FBI for an undetermined amount of time. How are Gabriel and Regina?"

"That's wonderful Maura. Gabriel and Regina are doing great. I've missed you so much. When can we get together?"

"I'm not sure as soon as I know definitively I will contact you. I'm not leaving the area until I see you."

"Okay, call or text me at anytime. Got to go my partner is signaling me."

"We'll talk later."

Next she dialed Dr. Emily Prentiss. They attended a boarding school in France together and stayed in touch off and on. Emily recently got married and Maura was unable to attend due to a work colleague's family emergency. She will definitely reconnect with her friend while here. Maura decided to leave Emily a text in case she was in with a patient.

 _"_ _DEP, I'm in your area for an undetermined amount of time. Would love to see you Matt, Declan, the wife and new son. DEP call or text me when you're available. Hopefully, I will be at a point that I can talk. If not I will contact you later. - DIM"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team started filtering in as Maura ended her text. Pen was first to arrive followed by Morgan, Dr. Reid, Dr. Lewis, and Rossi. Maura and Reid made an instant connection being child prodigies and familiar with each other's works and publications. JJ entered and was introduced to Maura. Maura gasped and hugged JJ smiling widely. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles also known as 'DIM' to Emily's 'DEP.'"

JJ squealed, "OMG does she know you are here?"

"I left a text for her just before you arrived."

"Depending on when we leave, you're coming home with me. We would love for you to stay with us. We have a guest house that you are more than welcome to."

"I may take you up on your offer JJ."

Since everyone was present, JJ explained how she knew Maura and her friendship with Emily.

Tara asked, "What is the significance of 'DEP' and 'DIM?'"

"When we were in boarding school we both wanted to become doctors so we started calling each other 'DEP' for Doctor Emily Prentiss and 'DIM' for Doctor Isles Maura. Emily switched my name around so she could call me 'DIM' instead of DMI and it stuck." The team laughed because that sounded exactly like Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura was intrigued when David R. explained the case, its priority, and her role. Maura requested Yoshima her assistant on this case. She had already contacted him and he agreed to come. Rossi escorted her to the forensics laboratory to conduct autopsies on the spontaneous combustion individuals. Reid asked if he could assist Dr. Isles and Hotch agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was kept busy with cold and flu patients all morning. She was able to finally take a lunch break and check messages. Jennifer sent her a text stating that there were major developments in the case. She scrolled to the next text laughing it was from DIM who was in the area. She returned DIM's text insisting that she stay at her home. DIM was one of those friends you may not hear from frequently but she was always there to help or lend an ear. When they get together time is relative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura completed three autopsies. Her initial findings are that the combustion originated in the nasal cavity and if she were to hypothesize she would state it involved nanoscience and temperature activation. Reid concurred remembering an article published a few years back regarding a successful experiment with a mouse as a subject. The item itself could not be detected with medical equipment but when the mouse environment was elevated to a certain temperature it would spark a reaction and combust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team had a scheduled meeting for 5:30 pm and the Doctors' discussed their working theory. Garcia located the article, which was published worldwide. The downside is that you do not have to be a super genius to replicate the combustion within a human. However, it would require the subject to be put under for at least 4 hours to implant a nanodevice successfully. Garcia created an algorithm that would cross check the victims with doctors or similar facilities.

Hotch stood, "Okay, let's take a break and return at 0800 hours."

Maura smiled and showed JJ her text from Emily. "Follow me Maura we live less than 20 minutes from here."

"Excellent!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily arrived home at 5:30 strangely energized after what would be normally an exhausting day. Maybe it's the prospect of seeing DIM. She wanted to see her friend and introduce her to her family. It would be great if DIM would relocate to the area. I know she has been lonely since Jane and Anthony moved. She would be closer to both Jane and I and her godson Matt. Em made sure the guesthouse was in order and decided to take a shower after receiving a text that Jennifer was on her way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em was in the shower when the ladies arrived. Matt was the first to see his Aunt DIM. "Aunt DIM!" Declan also called Maura Aunt DIM and ran over for a hug.

"Look at you handsome guys my how you've grown since I last saw you. Let's keep it a little quiet I want to surprise your mom." Kneeling down, "You must be my handsome new nephew Henry both your moms are so proud of you and tell me how much they love you. You may call me Aunt DIM like your brothers. However, my name is Dr. Maura Isles."

Henry gave her a hug and kissed her like his brothers and said, "Thanks, Aunt Dim."

JJ handed Maura the code to the guesthouse and asked the boys to help Aunt DIM with her luggage. She will call them and they can escort Aunt DIM back to surprise Em.

Maura was charmed with her handsome nephews. They excitedly gave her the rundown on their uncles and aunts whom she met at the BAU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ chose to stay downstairs knowing that if she went upstairs to greet her wife. It would be awhile before they came back down. It never ceases to amaze her how they can't get enough of one another.

Emily walked into the family room. "Hey honey where is the testosterone brigade?"

"They are outside playing. I'll call them in since it's close to dinnertime."

Emily went in the kitchen to prepare the plates not paying attention as the boys and Maura came in and washed their hands. She was carrying on a lively conversation with JJ. JJ would hand Em a plate to fix and then take it to the table. Em was on automatic and did not count that she fixed six plates in lieu of the usual five. While everyone at the table was snickering quietly anticipating the moment Em notices her friend.

She sat down at the table looking at the place settings and frowning something wasn't right. As she glanced around further she did a head count and saw Maura laughing uncontrollably with the rest of her family. "DEP you earned the title of DIM tonight."

Emily's smile was brilliant as she jumped up to crush her friend in a hug. Jennifer's heart turned over with love to see her wife so happy. It was also interesting to note that DEP and DIM could be sisters same dark hair, build, and height. The differences between the two being Maura's hair is shorter and her eyes are green, very interesting.

"How? When? Does Jane or Anthony know?"

JJ decided to help her wife out with the particulars. Maura is here to help consult on our case. We will fill you in after dinner.

"I spoke to Jane when I first arrived. I will give her a call after dinner to make her aware of where I'm staying. Do you guys mind if I invite Jane or Anthony over?"

Em responded, "Maura you are family this is your home while you are here whatever we have you are welcome to. Maybe we can convince you to move near your family hint, hint. We will catch up when you have rested."

After dinner Maura was feeling relaxed and at home for the first time in awhile. "Thanks DEP. I am going to call Jane and turn in. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Maura entered the guesthouse and set the alarm she decided to call Jane after she showered and got ready for bed. DEP knowingly started her to thinking about relocating. Korsak, Angela and Frankie were doing their own thing and there was nothing really keeping her in Boston. The FBI's forensic pathology department would be a challenge and she could guest lecture at several of the nearby universities and possibly teach. She was all but offered a position as chief pathologist on staff. Relocation to the area was seriously worth thinking about.

As Maura settled into the comfortable bed she dialed Jane.

"Doc, I am so glad you called. When can we get together? I am somewhat flexible and can make it happen on my end. What hotel are you in? Are you busy tonight? Damn Doc I miss my best friend."

Laughing, "Jane, take a deep breath. I am actually staying in DEP's guesthouse near Woodbridge. I sent the address to your phone. I am on an important case collaborating with the FBI, INTERPOL, and some other US and International agencies. I have to be in the lab at 0800 tomorrow but I'm free if you want to sleep over."

"Let me make Gabriel aware of my plans and I will be at your place in 15 minutes."

"I'll send a text to DEP with a heads up of your arrival and our sleepover."

"See you soon Doc."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em and JJ received a notification from Maura that Jane was headed over and would be spending the night.

Em replied _, "Awesome, how about you and Jane joining the chaos for breakfast in the morning at 0700."_

Maura: _"Sounds like a plan."_

JJ and Em cuddled in bed after completing their nightly ritual with the boys. Declan, Matt, and Henry wanted their Aunt DIM to meet the rest of their family and to attend their soccer games. JJ kissed her wife, "Em do you realize how much you and DIM look alike? If I saw you both from the back the only thing that would distinguish you both is your hair length."

Reminiscing, "Yes we've confused people when we were younger and even switched identities when the opportunity presented itself."

"Really? That had to be fun."

"At times but thank God we outgrew that phase."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm Dr. Isles has reported to Quantico to autopsy the bodies. She may hypothesize the nature of their demise but for her sake there isn't any physical proof to link the victims or the crime. I may need to provide a distraction to implement my new venture. Who shall be my sacrificial lamb in feeding the investigation a bone with meat? Oh yes I got it. Now let me analyze the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MY LAST POSTING FOR TODAY.**

 **Please write a review I would love to hear some feedback.**

 **Be on the lookout tomorrow for more updates.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunion

**CHAPTER 9 - REUNION**

"Doc!" Jane hugs her friend upon entering the guesthouse. The ladies held each other for a while. It was unspoken, but felt how much they missed each other. The two have a unique dynamic as friends frequently knowing what the other is thinking without words. Jane's hug felt desperate.

As they settled, Maura handed Jane a beer from the fully stocked kitchen while she grabbed a glass of wine. "Jane, is the adjustment that bad?"

"Yes, Gabriel's family is starchy and unwelcoming. My job was really shaky at first. I was a partner with this guy who relocated to the area from the south and was abusive to criminals and his girlfriend. My name was mud for a time when I turned him into Internal Affairs. Because he turned out to be a jerk I was somewhat forgiven but its really hard." Maura could see Jane's eyes welling with unshed tears and feel her body trembling telegraphing her distress. Maura upset by Jane's obvious pain reaches out to console her. The feel of her best friends arms around her is all Jane needs to release emotions that she has been suppressing for since her relocation to DC.

Maura comforted her friend by stroking her hair and offering love and support. Jane finally cried herself to sleep on Maura's shoulder. As the hour approached midnight Maura woke Jane to change clothes and get in bed with her while she provided a safe emotional cocoon.

Maura all but made up her mind to relocate to the area. As she drifted asleep her last thought was researching positions starting tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane awoke from the best night sleep she's had in awhile but extremely embarrassed over her meltdown. Maura entered the bedroom dressed for the day. "Good morning Jane. I was coming to wake you. You have 30 minutes to get dressed before we join DEP, JJ and the boys for breakfast."

"Doc, about last night…"

"Jane, you don't need to feel embarrassed. If you did not cry on me last night then I would have cried on you. I am reserving my cry for another night. It's been hard Jane and I miss you and surprisingly Anthony more than I can express."

Jane saw Maura's unshed tears and vowed to be there for her friend but chose to lighten the moment. "I haven't seen DEP since the wedding. It always unnerved me how much you two look alike."

"Happy coincidence Jane just a coincidence. Although I may conduct a DNA analysis for evacuation of feces from the gastrointestinal tract and flexing the muscles around oral cavity."

"Doc, did you just say for "shits and grins?"

Maura smirked as they stepped outside after setting the alarm and locking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jareau-Prentiss boys were in entertainment mode as Maura and Jane entered the breakfast area. JJ and Em greeted the ladies as they explained the morning routine. Matt was a male Emily who is an early riser and a freaking energizer bunny. Declan was on autopilot. You have to direct him to complete every activity. JJ and Henry are clones. Henry is not a morning person and refuses to wake up until he has his morning apple juice. JJ is out until she has her morning cup of coffee. Jane was introduced to Henry since they only met once during the wedding. The boys were in awe that Jane was another aunt who is a superhero crime fighter. Jane was captivated by the love in the household and its extension to her and Maura.

Matt approached the ladies, "Aunt Dim, mom is having a family get together Saturday. I want you to move here with us, your family. Right Aunt Jane you will come also and bring Regina and Uncle Gabriel?"

Jane was delighted by Matt's campaign and responded, "We would love to come to the cookout barring no scheduling conflicts at work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and JJ left early for work and the nanny transported the boys to school. Which left Maura and Emily with a few moments. "DEP, I am seriously considering relocating to the area. Please keep it to yourself until I have researched the pros and cons."

"DIM, I won't say a word. However, you know everyone would be ecstatic if you relocate."

"I know. However, before I head in, I wanted to know if you've seen Anthony? It appears my heart has grown fonder since he has moved to the area. I have gained perspective since he left Boston and I want to give our relationship the attention that it needs to flourish."

Seeing the love in her friend's eyes Emily proceeded to give Maura a concise description of Anthony's activities. We have run into each other several times at my mother's functions. We even had lunch a couple of times. His main focus during lunch was to find out how you were doing. It's obvious he loves you deeply Maura. Are you still holding on to your love of Father Brophy?"

"I screwed up so badly DEP. Daniel happened at a time when I was lonely and confused about my identity. If a man of God could love me then I couldn't be evil like the rest of my biological family. I've had time to gain perspective and I want a relationship with Anthony if it's not to late.

Emily pulled out her phone to call Anthony. "Good morning Anthony, I know it's last minute but are you free for lunch today at 1:00? I have a favor to ask as it relates to Matt. Great let's meet at 'The Definition of Cheesecake.' See you then."

"Okay, DIM you're going to meet with Anthony and tell him what you've come to realize about Father Brophy and what's in your heart. Don't mess this up with your doubts and insecurities have faith."

Maura hugged the woman who is like a sister to her. "Thank you".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony Sansone was curious by the lunch invitation from Emily. _He was in love with her best friend Maura and moved from Boston to the Capital area a year and a half ago to start over. However, the lady is in his heart. It hurt too much to see her involved with that priest. She basically put her life on hold to settle for a priest that could only give her friendship. Oh well, can't wait to see what that scamp Matt was doing these days._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ received a call from Em. "Hey Babe, Maura is on her way into the office. Keep it to yourself but she expressed an interest in Anthony."

Em told her about the setup with Anthony. JJ was secretly giddy on the inside but outwardly calm. She met Anthony and loved the guy and hoped it worked out for Maura. It would make her wife so happy."

"That is so cute they would be good for one another."

"I agree. Love you Babe don't forget to invite the team to the cook-out."

Yes dear and I love you too. Have a great day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch sat at his desk thinking about Dr. Isles. She reminded him of Emily and he would never admit it to anyone but he is attracted to JJ's wife. She is a great friend and is awesome with Jack. Dr. Isles no Maura has similar looks and qualities. _Both women had similar coloring to his wife. It appears I have a type but my love is Beth. I think it's time to talk baby. I would love a mini Beth._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was in the conference room drinking coffee and Maura tea awaiting Hotch, Clyde and David R. Clyde entered and sat followed by David R. and Hotch who addressed the group, "Good morning everyone. There's been no new development in the case and Afghanistan is quiet. Hotch."

Hotch took over, "Dr. Isles and Dr. Reid will finish their autopsies today hopefully they will find some residual from the nanoscience that can be traced back to a source. Garcia have you received any hits on places where the victims may have received implantation?"

"Not yet sir."

"Okay, continue on with your assignments. Notify me immediately of any findings and we will meet at 5:00 pm to brief everyone on our individual progress. Dr. Isles can I speak with you in my office for a few minutes?"

"Yes SSA Hotchner."

Hotch closed the door luckily his blinds were already closed. He directed Maura to have a seat on the couch as he sat beside her. "Dr. Isles…may I call you Maura?"

"Please."

"Great, and likewise please call me Aaron." Maura smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"Professionally, I wanted to see how you are adjusting and if you need anything please do not hesitate to notify me or my team we will be happy to accommodate if able."

"Your team has been most accommodating. I was allowed to send for my assistant Yoshima who should be in the lab waiting for me."

Aaron was so pleased he exposed his rare dimples and smile. _My God, DEP was right those dimples and smile are lethal._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura walked in the lab ready to knockout two autopsies before lunch. Yoshima and Dr. Reid were discussing yesterday's findings and the working theory. "Good morning Gentlemen, let's get started shall we. I was thinking about possible locations of physical evidence on the body. Yoshima can you create a digital simulation of our theory in conjunction with the consistency of the type of burn, rate of acceleration and known temperature at the time of death. I want to use a spectrophotometer to see if I can detect any foreign materials within the body cavity. However, I want to concentrate on a specific area and not the entire body."

"I can Dr. Isles give me a couple of hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garcia and JJ were pouring over information when her computer alerts started going off. It appears that the victims all had relatives that needed dental work done at offices located internationally and owned by the same shell company Hollow Exploration Inc. Garcia started doing her thing to the Hollow Exploration Inc. JJ notified Hotch, Morgan, Tara, Reid, and Rossi. A search warrant was obtained and Hotch, Morgan, Lewis, Reid and Rossi went to execute.

They were met at the office by their crime scene investigation unit. The office had only a receptionist who was called in an hour ago to redirect appointments to a local dentist because the office would be closing indefinitely. She was told were to find the key and locking up would be taken care of.

All electronics, computers, security cameras, had been removed. Dental chairs, equipment, and files were gone the place was bare. The team left CSU to complete the remainder of evidence gathering. Hotch asked Garcia to tap into nearby security cameras to see if she could detect anything.

"I'm already on it Hotch but the signal was scrambled for the past couple of days from area cameras. I will take it back as far as I can to see if anything pops out."

"Thanks, Garcia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoshima finished the simulation as Maura completed the first autopsy of the day. Reid appeared to say the search at the dental office was a bust. They gathered around the screen to see Yoshima's simulation. Based on the assumption that the nanodevice was activated when the body temperature dropped to 97 degrees and the room temperature was around 60 degrees. The simulation showed the device igniting along the olfactory tract and lodged into the frontal lobe of the cerebral hemisphere. Simultaneously the device caused a chemical reaction that turned oxygen into a lethal gas. The gas caused severe damage to the lungs, throat, stomach and kidney to burn the torso consistent with the victims' zone of coagulation."

"Excellent, let's get back in there and find the device. Less than an hour later they found the nanodevice in all the autopsied victims. Maura sent the devices to the molecular biology lab for analysis. However, she kept a device for her, Dr. Reid, and Yoshima to analyze. Hotch was impressed by their findings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony stood out front of the quaint restaurant less than 10 minutes walking distance from Quantico. He told the hostess that he was waiting for Dr. Prentiss and she directed him to a rear booth.

He saw dark hair and assumed it was Emily. As he moved to sit, "Maura!" He couldn't believe it. However, he didn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed because once again she was about to walk out of his life.

He sat down gingerly. Maura observed his hesitation and knew it was her fault. "What do you want Maura? You made your feelings towards me pretty clear the last time we spoke."

"Anthony, please hear me out. That's all I'm asking"

Anthony nodded his head for her to proceed. Maura laid her heart bare for Anthony. She discussed the impact of learning about her biological family and why she was obsessed with Father Brophy.

"I want to matter to someone. I want a home similar to DEP and JJ's. The love engulfs you as soon as you walk in the door and is shared by all their family and friends with equal intensity. I am also looking into relocating to the area. I realize my family is here they need me and I need them. However, please keep that tidbit between us."

"When you left Boston there was a hole in my heart that kept getting bigger. There were numerous times that I picked up the phone to call you but you were gone. My longing to see you increased since you've been gone. I am asking for a chance to start anew without the distractions of my family and previous baggage. I know we could have something special."

"I am happy to hear that you are looking to relocate and there is nothing I would love more than to enter into a relationship with you. My feelings for you have not changed." They had an enjoyable lunch and were at ease in each other's company. Anthony escorted Maura to her temporary lab office. He closed and locked the door. "May I kiss you Maura?"

"Please."

The kiss started off soft and tentative before it was intense and overwhelming. They pulled back from each other and could practically see the desire between them. Anthony realized he needed to put some distance between them. "Dr. Isles thank you for one of the best lunches I've had in a long time. Can I pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night for our dinner date? In the name of full disclosure can I say that we are dating exclusively?"

"Mr. Sansone 7:30 tomorrow would be perfect and yes we are exclusively dating."

Anthony left with a full on display of dimples and smiling. Maura was dazed and weak in the knees and required a few moments.

 _Time to complete the autopsies and start researching positions available and homes. Although DEP will probably insist I take my time and stay in the guesthouse until I find something. Dr. Reid will also be a help regarding University teaching fellowships. Maura it's time to accept that you have decided to relocate to the area. Now on to secret project IMPEDE._


	10. Chapter 10 - Educational Opportunity

CHAPTER 10 - Educational Opportunity

In an office overlooking the Labyrinth within the gardens of an Orthodox monastic nunnery an Abbess confers with a Great Schema on plans to assist Dr. Selsi with her latest project. "Make sure the fine Doctor has everything she needs for her latest project. Please express my humble thanks in her continued apprenticeship of our brightest girls in the medical profession."

"Yes, Abbess. God Bless." The Great Schema left the office feeling a wave of darkness enter her soul. She left to pray before meeting with Dr. Selsi.

Dr. Selsi's office was on the Monastery property. It is located in a huge building with a heliport, taxiway and over 100,000 square feet of research and laboratory above and below ground. It is extremely secure with the latest surveillance technologies. The facility employs 90% of the Monastery's graduates the rest being nuns and monks who demonstrate a cultish devotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _My sources tell me that my spontaneous combustion victims' cause of death has been solved and that extraction of all dental offices has occurred. I didn't anticipate that the connection would be found so quickly. I had to cease all operations in Afghanistan because of the increased oversight from allied governments._

 _I have an truly need to infiltrate the investigations to see who and what I'm dealing with even though I know it will be my downfall. I must curb my need and stay away, patience._

A knock on the door by my assistant as she enters disrupts my thoughts.

"Excuse me, I just received word that access to Hollow Exploration, Inc. has lead to the discovery of the African Natural Resource and Information Preservation foundation and its accounts."

"Thank you, give me a few minutes to absorb this new information and I will have instructions on how to proceed."

 _I need to calmly and rationally think about my next steps. One misstep could lead to the dismantling of my empire. Unfortunately, I am a product of genetic and biological impulses that are fairly predictable no matter how much I fight them._

 _At my root, I am a self-aware psychopath who wants to use the world as my game with only my rules and players._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _FLASHBACK (22 years ago)_**

 _I recently found out that I along with every orphan in the monastery have been sterilized. I exterminated the nurse, doctor and the Abbess and made it look like a freak accident. The new Abbess was at heart an educator and wanted to promote the monastery as an unrivaled educational institution providing opportunities for those who walk among the earth as ghosts, not belonging. I remember one of her first groups of students._

 _The transport pulls up to the gate with the six new orphans from France. I watch them enter the monastery with the Abbess at the entry to greet them. One of the girls is mapping her surroundings while listening attentively to the Abbess. Intrigued I continue to watch her._

 _"_ _Reverend Mother may I ask what is the vocation of this religious community and will we be expected to live under the vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience?"_

 _"_ _My child which country is your citizenship?"_

 _"_ _I have dual citizenship in the United States and France."_

 _"_ _Legally we must follow the age of consent from the country of your birth. Our view is that a person should be well educated as is suitable given his or her abilities. In all cases, there will be a delay in the entry of the vocation into the monastery because of the time spent in studies. We are also of the view that there is a danger if the vocation has not lived and adult role in society before entering the monastery. To not enter society may cause one to remain in a dependent child-like state in the monastery. We want our nuns to be psychologically and socially mature. Also we do not accept dysfunctional persons. The only possible case in which a dysfunctional person can be successfully integrated into a monastery is if the Abbott or Abbess has the discernment and strength to handle the person spiritually, and if the monastery is otherwise large and healthy enough that the presence of the dysfunctional person does not distort the social fabric of the monastery so much as to make it a disturbed social system."_

 _"_ _Fascinating, thank you Reverend Mother for a most thorough response."_

 _The girl directed her gaze to where I am standing and watching her. Her gaze was direct and she didn't blink. I walked away but had to turn back one more time. The girl was still looking directly at me._

 _Over the next few weeks the girl, Maura was a sponge soaking in every piece of information afforded her. I oversaw her education and she met and excelled at every level. I finally received the opportunity to talk to her privately. I wanted to know her story. She basically said she was a throwaway and she was trying to find a place for herself. For some reason I spoke freely of my past. I remember becoming sentient in the monastery. I was a genius and held six doctorates before I was 20. However, I left out the fact that I continue to learn and have started to find my place in the world manipulating others to do my will._

 _Intuitively the girl asked me if I wanted to rule the world or control it. I knew the answer then as now. Control it. Any idiot can rule but to truly control lives and resources, man-made and natural, drives me._

 _Unfortunately, there was a mix-up in Maura's paperwork and she was returned to her French boarding school. I exterminated the fool who made that mistake. At that time I vowed that Maura would be a surrogate mother to my child. And I never forget a vow._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snapping out of the vivid memory, I lamented that Maura is not a great candidate to reproduce with her age, lifestyle and missed opportunities. But I'm a patient person especially considering how I built my empire.

Pondering further, the Abbess was fanatical on making her education dreams a reality. Fortunately, she was easy to manipulate which afforded me all sorts of opportunities to expand and grow my little empire, which controls two-fifths of the world's wealth.

The arrangement is simple the monasteries are set-up to educate orphans from all over the world. We recruit orphans that are academically gifted, psychologically and socially mature high school seniors. The school nurse is an associate and will is implant our little incendiary and behavior modification device to make the students agreeable to our scholarship offer. It's convenient that cameras aren't allowed in the nurse's office and there is usually a room where the student can rest for the day or a few hours without being disturbed by anyone.

We recruit in all countries except the United States and rarely England because of their laws and follow-up. We provide students with education scholarships to a University monastery in another country.

Most people do not care about the orphans. They naturally assume the orphans joined the monastery therefore they become, 'dead to the world,' especially with the Orthodox monk or nun changing their names when they are accepted into a monastic community. The orphans are given an equivalent to an ivy-league education during the first four years. Their behavior is also modified and any unusual behaviors are blamed on the stress and freedoms of college. The students may go on to do graduate work however they will be awarded interns in key positions of governments, corporations, or start new businesses while reporting to me using video and audio implants and encrypted directives. This program has been successful for over 20 years and is a coo for all.

Orphans who can't make the transition are exterminated and cremated. I am environmentally conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I FOUND THIS INFO FASCINATING AND DECIDED TO SHARE AS AN FYI TO THE STORY.**

 **Eastern Orthodox Nun**

 **In general, a nun is a female ascetic who chooses to voluntarily leave the world and live her life in prayer and contemplation in a monastery or convent.**

Orthodox monastics do not have "orders" as in the Catholic Church. Orthodox monks and nuns lead identical spiritual lives. There may be slight differences in the way a monastery functions internally but these are simply style differences dependent on the Abbess or Abbot.

 **The Abbess is the spiritual leader of the convent and her authority is absolute (no priest, bishop, or even patriarch can override an abbess within the walls of her monastery).** There has always been fair equality between men and women in the Orthodox Church. Abbots and Abbesses rank in authority equal to bishops in many ways and were included in ecumenical councils. Abbesses hear confessions and dispense blessings on their charges though they still require the services of a presbyter (i.e., a priest) in order to celebrate the Divine Liturgy and other priestly functions. There have been, however, cases where nuns have functioned as deaconesses; though the last one to serve in that position was in the 19th century.

Orthodox monastic's, in general have little or no contact with the outside world, especially family. The pious family whose child decides to enter the monastic profession understands that their child will become "dead to the world" and therefore be unavailable.

 **The Different Levels of Nuns**

There are a number of different levels that the nun passes through in her profession. **When one enters a monastery the first three to five years are spent as a novice.**

Novices may or may not (depending on the abbess's wishes) dress in the black inner robe (Isorassa); those who do will also usually wear the apostolnik or a black scarf tied over the head. The isorassa is the first part of the monastic "habit" of which there is only one style for Orthodox monastics. If a novice chooses to leave during the novitiate period no penalty is incurred.

When the abbess deems the novice ready, the novice is asked to join the monastery. If she accepts, she is tonsured in a formal service, given the outer robe (Exorassa) and veil (Epanokamelavkion) to wear, and (because she is now dead to the world) receives a new name. Nuns consider themselves part of a sisterhood, however, tonsured nuns are usually called "Mother".

The next level for monastics takes place some years after the first tonsure when the abbess feels the nun has reached a level of discipline, dedication, and humility. Once again, in a formal service the nun is elevated to the "Schema" which is signified by additions to her "habit" of certain symbolic pieces. In addition, the abbess increases the nun's prayer rule, she is allowed a more strict personal ascetic practice, and she is given more responsibility.

Nuns reach the final stage, called "Megaloschemos or Great Schema" whose Abbess feels they have reached a high level of excellence. In some monastic traditions the Great Schema is only given to monks and nuns on their death bed, while in others they may be elevated after as little as 25 years of service.

* * *

 **Korennaya (Kursk Root) Hermitage of the Birth of the Holy Theotokos. (n.d.). Retrieved February 21, 2017, from orthodox_**

 **Monk, O. (2010, January 23). Becoming and Orthodox Nun. Retrieved February 21, 2017, from .com**


	11. Chapter 11 - Recreate

CHAPTER 11 - Recreate

Anthony and Maura have been on four dates since their initial lunch date. Last night Maura and Anthony explored the physical aspects of their relationship. Anthony woke up feeling great and wishing for an encore. Maura was awake with her eyes closed and lying on top of Anthony's chest savoring the moment. She felt so good and relaxed. This was better than sleeping with Jane. _Hmmm is that little Ant nudging me to wake up and play. I love playing with my little friend Ant. He is my best friend ever._

Anthony could tell that Maura was awake and decided to let her make the second move if she wanted a morning wakeup. He obviously made the first move as his anatomy could attest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I remember hearing was a moan and it was over. I'm sorry Maura."

"Anthony that was the ultimate compliment for you to be so turned on that you enjoyed 'la petit morte.' Besides you were most thorough last night and into the morning. Don't I appear really mellow?"

Smiling with dimples, "Yes you do. Let's get up and grab some breakfast. But first…"

Forty-five minutes later found Anthony downstairs preparing breakfast and Maura finishing her shower. Anthony looked up to find Maura floating downstairs looking well loved. He liked that look and she appeared so relaxed in his home. She belongs here.

Maura approached Anthony and reached up to give him a kiss. "So are we going to hide that we are dating?"

"I am too old to sneak around."

"Works for me. I will probably pull DEP aside and let her know of my plans to relocate."

"I have been meaning to ask, what's with the DEP and DIM?"

"Silly nicknames we had when we were younger that stuck. We looked like twins except for the eye color; it was really uncanny. Anyway we switched during a bad period in both of our lives. However, we both wanted to be doctors so DEP, Doctor Emily Prentiss and DIM, Doctor Isles Maura. The DMI wasn't working for Emily so she decided on DIM and it has stuck to this day."

"Okayyyy… Cute."

"I know it's just one of those soul sister things."

"Let's head on over to the Prentiss household and give the ladies a hand with the boys or the cooking. I really enjoyed our time together and I am looking forward to more."

"So am I Mr. Sansone." Stepping in for a hug and kiss as they held hands to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em restricted the boys to their game room and bedrooms. Allowing her and JJ to prepare the food and drinks. Declan had his buddy Mykel over and Jack choose to hang with the big boys in the game room. Henry and Matt decided to play in their room. They were building a fort.

Anthony and Maura arrived together looking happy and relaxed. The ladies smiled inwardly happy for their friends. The couple jumped in to help prepare the food and drinks.

Maura pulled Emily to the side, "DEP I'm relocating to the DC area and Anthony and I are dating. Also, would you mind if I stay in your guesthouse until I find a place? Most importantly, keep it private I want to surprise Jane."

"DIM the guesthouse is yours permanently or until you find a place. However, don't forget to mention the great sex between you and Anthony, because you are totally mellow." Anthony ears turned red and JJ lost it, which caused Maura and Emily to cackle.

Anthony appeared embarrassed but he was among friends and it was a compliment so he joined in their laughter.

"Don't worry Sansone we will be circumspect. I don't have to tell you that Maura is like a sister to me. Mess up buddy and I will go Black Ops on your ass."

"Everyone paused because they knew she was totally serious."

"I would never intentionally hurt her Emily."

"Just so we understand one another and you Maura, I love you but make sure you handle your shit."

"Yes sister dear."

JJ looked at Sansone, "Don't worry I got your back. Maura hurt Anthony and I will stomp you into the ground." Emily gave her a death stare and JJ meekly added, "If Emily says it's okay."

Anthony coughed saying, "Whipped." everyone broke out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cookout was in full swing with all attending to include Clyde, Jane, her husband Gabriel and daughter Regina. Maura asked Jane to walk over to the guesthouse with her for a few moments. Jane asked DEP if she would keep an eye on Regina since Gabriel was in the game room with the boys.

"No problem, take your time."

Regina was around the same age as Matt and Henry. They formed a fast friendship and were presently having a ball in the pool. Clyde decided to come over and sit next to Em and JJ. "Ladies I made my deposit so you can withdraw at anytime. Em and JJ are you sure you don't want it the old fashioned way. It will be pleasurable I'm sure."

JJ hit Clyde on the back of his head, "Clyde you are so full of shit. You touch my wife and I will throw you in a septic tank to swim around with the other crazy rats for the rest of your life."

Clyde and Em turned red trying to hold in their amusement. JJ looked at the two of them and had to laugh her self. She didn't know where she came up with that crazy shit maybe it was the Garcia influence. Heckle and Jeckle finally released their laughter with Em holding her stomach and Clyde yelling I'm going to wet myself while running to the pool house restroom. Everyone outside was wondering why Em couldn't stop laughing and it started a chain reaction.

Garcia hacked into their security system to replay the conversation. She rewound it back to JJ's septic tank threat and the BAU team; Beth, Kevin and Jessica lost it. Morgan and Kevin joined Clyde in the pool house. Em tried to control the laughter and ended up passing out. Garcia just peed on herself and JJ lost it. The kids were having too much fun to pay the adults any attention. Hotch was releasing full belly laughs every time he thought of everyone's reaction to JJ's statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they walked through the door Jane grabbed Maura's arm, "Maura tell me you are not going back already?"

"Jane, I've decided to relocate to the DC area. I will be staying in DEP's guesthouse until I find a place. I have been hired as a Forensic Pathologist with the FBI and given a Teaching Fellow at Georgetown University School of Medicine. I am also dating Anthony."

"YESSSS! Maura, that is awesome news. I am so happy for you but more happy for me because my best friend is close. What made you decide to relocate?"

Maura glanced outside at the people in DEP's backyard and then looked seriously at Jane. "My family is here. Now let's go back to the fun."

Maura could feel the peace that settled over Jane. The final confirmation she needed that she made the right decision.

As they walked up to the patio surrounding the pool, Maura ran up to an unconscious DEP. "Jane my bag." JJ told her no need she just passed out because she was laughing hard and long and should come around soon. Then she noticed Hotch laughing in starts and stops. Garcia exited the pool house wearing her bathing suit and a wrap. Clyde, Morgan, Garcia, and Tara jumped in the pool to play with the kids.

Jane staring at the adults, "I thought we decided to get in the pool after we eat." Hotch handed her Garcia's laptop and told her and Maura to watch it. They watched it passed the stream where Garcia peed herself and they lost it.

Rossi walked into the backyard shortly afterwards to see everyone in the pool including Maura who hates the chlorine. JJ was rubbing Em's back and stomach. Emily what's wrong with your stomach? Morgan handed Rossi Garcia's laptop and everyone yelled "NOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 WEEKS LATER

Em and JJ were at a University mixer and formal announcement of Maura joining the staff. The photographer requested a picture of Maura and Emily for the cover of tomorrow's paper. Emily whispered to DIM that she was refraining from anything alcoholic until she knew for sure she wasn't pregnant. However, the photographer heard their conversation and made a point of placing it within his notes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The case was put on the back burner until something was picked up on someone's radar. It was a lazy Sunday morning in the Jareau-Prentiss household. Declan made his brothers bacon sandwiches for breakfast. The smell reached their moms bedroom. JJ was the closest to the toilet and she lost her dinner. Emily went for the wastebasket. Em looked at her wife to check her symptoms. _Fuck! Clyde's ego is going to be impossible to contain. It appears highly likely that he impregnated both her and JJ. Aww hell let the good times roll._

The ladies home pregnancy test showed positive so they scheduled an appointment with their obstetrician, Dr. Sharon Evans. JJ was first to take an ultrasound. The baby was the size of a raspberry and they could hear its strong heartbeat. Emily asked the doctor for 4 copies of the ultrasound and kissed her wife ecstatic that their baby is healthy.

Em impatiently jumped up on the table with Sharon laughing at her friend. She put the wand over Em's stomach and stopped with eyes raised almost to her hairline. "Oh dear!"

Em was suddenly very anxious, "What?" Sharon turned the monitor around to show Emily who fainted.

JJ went to her wife. "What is it Sharon?"

"Sit down first JJ."

Sharon stood in front of JJ and said, "Em is having triplets and by appearances they will be identical." JJ fainted.

"Well shit." Sharon called for her assistant to notify their emergency contact Dr. Isles. Fortunately for JJ the chair was a recliner so Dr. Sharon was able to let her lounge comfortably.

Maura appeared less than 15 minutes later with Anthony. As they met in Dr. Sharon's office they were updated on the ladies condition, "Dr. Isles both JJ and Em are pregnant."

"That's wonderful."

"Right, hold that thought. JJ was first to receive her ultrasound and her baby had a strong heartbeat and was forming perfectly. Emily had somewhat of a shock and fainted and when I told JJ she fainted. Emily is having identical triplets."

Anthony was feeling a little woozy.

Maura smiled, "Oh dear, that's wonderful and just what DEP deserves. How are the babies?"

"Excellent, healthy heartbeats and perfect formation."

Anthony looked at Maura, "Can I tell Clyde…please babe this is every man's forbidden fantasy. Please you got to let me tell him. Please."

"Go ahead but I am throwing you under the bus if they come after me."

"It is so worth it. Be back in a minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clyde, Sansone. I have some news for you. JJ and Emily are pregnant. JJ and the baby are fine. Emily and the identical triplets are doing great also." Anthony heard a thud on Clyde's end of the phone. "Clyde! Clyde! Totally worth it."

Anthony hung up to check on the status of JJ and Emily.

He entered their examination room to find a dazed JJ and Emily. Maura giggled at Anthony's smirk. She turned towards Emily, "Let's get you ladies home."

Dr. Sharon handed them the copies of the ultrasound and directed her assistant to find wheelchairs to roll them to the car. Dr. Sharon gave Maura the care instructions for the ladies and what to look out for with Emily since she is considered a high-risk pregnancy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys were upset to see the condition of their moms as they entered the house.

JJ finally came out of her fugue and directed Anthony and Maura to help Em to their bedroom and she would talk to the boys.

"Guys let's go into the family room and I will tell you what's happening." They practically ran into the family room and sat on the couch concerned.

We talked about this before, "Guys, your mom and I are pregnant."

"Yeah, Yea, YES!"

"My baby is fine with a strong heartbeat. So is Em's. However, there are three babies in her stomach and they are identical."

Matt and Declan yelled, "Wow! That is so cool."

Henry not to be left out, "Yea, Cool!"

JJ beamed at her sons as she enveloped them in a group hug, "Yes it is pretty cool in fact it's a blessing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony received a call from Clyde, "Hello!"

"Qui est l'homme, qui est l'homme…"

Anthony held the phone to Maura and she started laughing. "He is saying, "Who's the man?" in French.

"Totally worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news spread quickly when Henry called Garcia and Matt and Declan called their Uncle Morgan and Grandpa Rossi.

Maura called Jane to share the news. JJ lay next to her wife on their bed extremely happy. Em finally snapped out of her shock. She looked at JJ, "I am blaming this happy occurrence on you. The eggs probably split when I was laughing my ass off at Clyde swimming in a septic tank with crazy rats."

"Damn babe, you may be right."

"Ughhh Clyde, there will be no shutting him up." Em's cell showed that Clyde was calling.

"Qui est l'homme, qui est l'homme…J'ai livre!" (Who's the man, who's the man…I delivered.)


	12. Chapter 12 - Kissing Cousins

**CHAPTER 12 – Kissing Cousins**

Maura was having a quiet dinner with DEP. Matt and Henry were having a sleep over with Jack. Declan was spending the night with Mykel and JJ was out of town on a case.

As they reclined in the family room DEP asked, "How is the job, Anthony and Jane?"

"The job is actually pretty exciting and challenging. The university is providing me with a stimulating environment. I've published four papers in the medical journal. Anthony is awesome. That man knows how to use his gifts if you take my meaning and he is thorough. Jane is very happy. I was really worried about her when I first arrived but she appears to be flourishing. I know I have a little something to do with it but also you and our family which she has been made a part of."

"I am so glad."

"I know you are DEP. I have some additional news for you. It is a side project that Garcia and I were working on called IMPEDE. IMPEDE is an anagram for Isles Maura Prentiss Emily Determining Eugenics. We always wondered if we were related because of our appearance. You are aware that I have been searching for my birth parents. I ran our DNA and found we are related maybe first cousins or something. I ran my information in the FBI DNA database. It hit with a match to a woman named Almathea Lank who is a serial murderer. My father appears to be her cousin Elijah Lank who initiated the killing spree. The DNA also was a hit with Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Garcia dug and found out the two women were born on the same day and appear to be fraternal twin sisters. You told me your mom refused to talk about her parents only to say that everyone is dead. It also appears that I was born a twin but that trail is stone cold. Garcia can't find anything."

Maura could see DEP was processing the information. "We need to look into that monastery you were sent to in the Ukraine. I met a girl there who looked around your age and the features were very similar. That girl was scary smart. However, looking into her eyes there was a deep hurt in them. It gave me the willies. It will require a personal trip. If she became a nun her name would have been changed and she is 'dead to the world.'"

"I think it is time I have a heart to heart with my mom who happens to be in DC. I also need to tell her about the babies. I will head over to her office now and interrupt her for a change. Do you want to accompany me?"

Maura laughed, "No thank you. Your Mom requires meditation and alcohol."

Laughing, "Cute DIM, very cute. However, I am overjoyed that we are officially family even though you have always been my family.""

Hugging DEP with all the love in her heart, "Thank you DEP for the family explosion, Ms. Overachiever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Emily!"

Emily hugged her mother's secretary. "Hi Mary, is mother available? My visit is extremely important."

"Your mom is free and you can have her for three hours."

"Excellent, I will have a surprise for you when I finish with mom."

Emily entered the judicially styled office of her mother. Elizabeth Prentiss is an older version of her daughter. They have the same regal bearing, stubbornness, and gift for languages. They each have the same piercing gaze and are strong women.

"Emily dear what do I owe the pleasure of a visit without notification?"

"Let's sit on the couch mother. We are about to have a difficult discussion. I am not interested in your usual deflection or prevarication. I frankly don't have the time for it. I need your complete honesty…it is time."

Elizabeth is very familiar with this Emily and it is the no nonsense strictly to the point Emily. She decided to pour a glass of brandy before they start, their discussion she had a feeling was going to be intense.

Emily waited patiently for her mother to settle on the couch and proceeded to share Maura's findings with her mother. Elizabeth's face transitioned from wary to pale and frozen. Elizabeth reflected, _Emily and Maura have most of the pieces and as Emily stated it's time_.

"Almathea Lank is my fraternal twin sister. Our parents died in a car accident when we were four. Almathea was smart but she was mean and had terrible tantrums. She would hit me and pull my hair for no reason. The social worker in charge of our case found our nearest relative an uncle with a son in the town of Fox Harbor, Maine. He stated he would only take one of us so Almathea was sent to live with him. The social worker though a strong father figure was what she needed."

"I was adopted by the Richardsons, an affluent family in Boston. At age 4 they discovered I had a gift for languages and arranged for tutors to teach me. I excelled at school and was always driven to learn. The Richardsons used me as a showpiece. They would display me to their friends and after I wowed them I would return to my nanny. I didn't want for anything. They were generous with their monetary support as long as I stuck to script. That meant settling for an arranged marriage with Edward Prentiss. I obtained a law degree and was engaged the next day. Edward was your father's older homosexual brother. Edward didn't want to marry me anymore than I wanted to marry him. Your father, who is Edward's younger brother, arranged a meeting among the three of us. We laid everything on the table to see what could be worked out. We finally agreed that I would marry Edward and your father would impregnate me to provide the family an heir. It made no difference whether you were a boy or girl.

We would live separate lives but be available for functions and such. Edward was in love with a gentleman he met in Cuba. We arranged for him to be employed at the estate so that they could be together. Unknown to me your father had a taste for espionage. He anticipated a short life span but wanted to guarantee that we would be taken care of.

During our wedding Edward and your father switched places. The church was so huge that the first row was 20 feet away from the dais and the brothers were rarely seen. Only I knew they switched. Your father married me and arranged to have duplicate documents that indicated Edward married me. I was understandably crushed but outwardly I was the cool calm bride. That night your father stated that his child would not be born out of wedlock. That he or she would be a legitimate heir. He stated after the babe is born he and Edward would have a brothers outing and meet with a tragic accident. Edward would assume a new identity and live with his lover. Your dad would become a ghost and serve his country. You were to be heir with myself as the executor. Your father said that he would always protect us and that he would be available to help with legalities and inheritance.

So as we went about your conception we actually fell in love. However, at the time I did not want to be tied down with a husband and child. This was my first taste of freedom to travel and live my life on my terms.

When you were born there was no denying you were a Prentiss. You inherited a good bit of my looks but the smile and the eyes were pure Prentiss. Your grandparents, father, uncle, and myself loved you. You were a beautiful baby Emily just as you are a beautiful woman.

"You know the rest. However, I became curious as to whatever happened to my sister before I got married. I discovered that my uncle was drunk and abusive, my cousin and sister were psychopaths. I learned that my sister had recently birthed twin girls. Through an intermediary I arranged for the girls to be adopted. I was acquainted with both parents. However, Maura's sister's adopted parents passed away and I was unable to find her location."

Emily was in shock. This was a lot to absorb all she could do was reach out and hug her mom. So much of her life choices now made sense. Emily explained about the switch during her time at boarding school and the nun she met in a Ukraine monastery. It was a slap in the face of how much Elizabeth neglected Emily. She was ashamed and broke down at the thought she could have lost Emily through no fault but her own. Emily consoled her mother and spoke of her love for her.

"Mother what was your birth name?"

"It was Amelia Lank. Amalthea and myself had no middle names."

"Is that why I was named Emily?"

"Yes you tied my past, present, and future. You have my permission to tell Maura and Jennifer about my past. Just be careful of your father and uncle. I trust you all with the information."

"You do know that your cousin is dead and Amalthea is still alive. Yes, I know she is alive however that woman has no soul."

"The woman I believe is Maura's sister had a soul but it was in pain."

"I recommend that neither of you go to search for this woman. Let Aaron, Clyde, or your father investigate. This woman may be ruthless and could cause unimaginable problems for your family. That is the last thing you need."

"I agree mother. I will talk with Maura and Jennifer. On a happier note, Maura has decided to relocate to DC and she is dating Anthony Sansone."

"That is lovely. They would be really good for each other."

"I agree. Further, you are aware that JJ and I have been trying to add to our family. We both were injected with Clyde's sperm on the same day. Well we are both a little over 8 weeks pregnant."

"Oh Emily that is fantastic. I bet Clyde's head can be seen from the moon."

"You don't know the half of it. JJ and the baby are healthy and strong." Smiling widely Emily said my identical triplets and I are healthy and strong also." Emily stared at her mom waiting for her response.

Elizabeth Prentiss screamed and hugged her daughter tightly unable to contain her happiness.

Mary ran into the room to see what the commotion was about. "Mary, JJ and Emily are pregnant with quads and all are healthy and strong."

Emily clarified, "JJ is having a single birth and I am having triplets." Mary screamed in joy as she hugged mother and daughter.

Elizabeth begged to be the one to call and tell Emily's father. Emily gave her permission and stated, "We are not keeping the pregnancies a secret just be circumspect of who you tell."

Elizabeth wanted to be the one to furnish the nursery however they wish. Emily graciously accepted.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Mother."


	13. Chapter 13 - Extraction

**CHAPTER 13 - Extraction**

Emily invited Maura, Anthony, Jane, Gabriel, and Clyde to dinner a couple of nights after meeting with her mother.

Clyde arrived earlier to spend time with the boys. Penelope, Morgan, and Reid decided to take the Jareau-Prentiss boys and Jack to an indoor racetrack.

Clyde utilized a descrambler to make sure there would be no audio or video record of their conversation. Emily proceeded to retell her mother and Maura's story. When she completed her recitation there was total silence.

Maura was feeling self-conscious with all knowing she was the product of kissing first cousins. Anthony sensing her unease quickly kissed her and reaffirmed his love for her. Everyone else repeated the same.

Clyde agreed with Elizabeth and volunteered to reconnoiter. "It's the least I can do for my babies' mommas."

The ladies got up in disgust the men high fived their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde contacted David R. who congratulated the young man on becoming a father to his grandbabies. They strategized on how best to infiltrate the monastery. They decided to start with a little background information and due diligence. What they found started setting off major warning bells. They received approval to utilize their resources to investigate the monastery.

They sent black ops to map the area. The team took note of a heavily secured facility. When they were within a hundred feet their equipment was scrambled and fried. They retreated to report. The satellite imagery was unavailable and spy planes signals were scrambled. That told them they were dealing with a major operation and pulled historical maps of the area. The files were missing. Clyde noticed that monastery tours where scheduled the FIRST and last Thursday of each month.

He sent a couple of operatives to tour the facility. The Abbess explained that their vocation was education and they received orphans from all over to give them an educational opportunity that is unmatched in the world. Many of their students are accepted into the world's best universities and move on to be recruited by top international businesses, governments and so forth. Questions were asked if they have received an increase in individuals entering the monastery.

The tour was restricted to the monastery and not the grounds. However the Abbess stated that all the facilities on their property is either religious, educational or a support facility. She also said they only accept the orphans of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the increase in cyber assaults at the monastery it was observed that at least two visitors were fishing. It is time to abandon the current facility and relocate to my private man-made island off the coast of South America. It is evident that whoever is looking into the monastery is aware of our more nefarious activities. A phone call was made to initiate their extraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde's operatives reported their findings from the tour. Researching new parameters a picture was forming of what could be a powerful recruitment operation for an organization to infiltrate and influence many of the world's most powerful governments, organizations, and businesses.

Clyde was on the phone with David R. to relay his assumptions. A flurry of activity captured Clyde's attention outside his office. His assistant entered with the news that Russia supposedly bombed a monastery in Northern Ukraine. It was reported that the destruction is absolute with loss of life estimated at over 500 and counting consisting of teenagers, nuns, and local population. Condemnation is pouring in from all over the world. Putin will hold a press conference within the hour.

David R. ordered operatives on the ground to sift through the rubble and to determine if there was a specific area of impact. Contact Anthony, Aaron, Gabriel, and JJ and make them aware of what is happening and our theory. Whoever was running the operation at the monastery had to be aware that we were fishing. My guess is they cut their losses and relocated. To be able to control Putin speaks of immense power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ, Anthony, Gabriel, Rossi, and Aaron sat around the conference table stunned at the news. Hotch rubbed his face, "JJ, I need you to expedite the international security clearances for our immediate team and Jane. Anthony, any ideas on where to start?"

The team recently learned that Anthony had numerous deep intelligence contacts. In addition, he was tied into an unknown number international clandestine operations and businesses. David R. vouched that Anthony is a good guy.

"I would say we gather data from the what's left of the monastery. Also, I would check to see if air transports were around during the last 24 to 48 hours. We need to also talk with the locals. Someone may have noticed something."

JJ returned and stated that David R. expedited clearances for everyone. "We are good to go. Let's contact everyone to meet at my house to include Elizabeth, to explain what's happening. It's 3:00 pm now. Let's meet at 6:30 I will arrange for the boys to go out to eat."

"I will contact the team and Maura. Gabriel, please call Jane. JJ, Elizabeth and Emily are on you."

The three left to carryout their task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David R placed several operatives as rescue workers for the United Nations Disaster Assessment and Coordination. The news footage showed rescue workers extricating and providing medical stabilization of victims trapped by large amounts of unstable and heavy debris. The work depicted was heartbreaking. Footage then switched to Putin's press conference in which he basically said it was an accident, my bad, and we will make it up to the community by rebuilding and committing to pay for the rescue efforts.

The Orthodox Church statement was that it was God's will. The Russian government acknowledged their mistake and is forgiven. The rebuilding of the Monastery in that region is paramount to the continued stability of the local population.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team met at JJ's and Hotch explained to everyone a little bit of Emily and Maura's background and elaborated on what they believed they have stumbled upon. Clyde joined by videoconference on a secured line to explain their theories and what has been found at the site so far.

"The Russian bombing was a secondary explosion meant to cover up the primary implosion. The monastery was just that a teaching facility however on the property was a structure at first guess around 100,000 square feet. The materials were newer with soundproofing, state of the art wiring and a vast underground component. Only a few bodies were found in what is left of this massive facility. The Abbess was reported to usually be at prayers when the bomb was dropped. Her body has yet to be found nor anybody matching what could be Maura's sister.

Hotch absorbed that information and responded, "Clyde, I would like to send Gabriel, Reid, Morgan and Lewis to check out the site and speak to the locals."

"Not a problem. We can make that happen. I do not want my babies' mommas anywhere near that place." The guys chuckled knowing Clyde could not resist.

Emily sighed, "I hate to say it but I think Maura's sister is involved. I don't know how but let me relate some of my experiences from my visit. Morgan you may want to do a cognitive."

"Sure Princess are you ready?"

"Yes." Morgan moved to sit beside Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go to why you decided to switch places with Maura?"

"Maura wouldn't have survived. She was shy and not socially adept at making friends. The worst handicap is that she couldn't speak the language. I moved around so much that it was no big deal for me and I could speak the language. If I didn't like the place I was prepared to runaway."

"Okay, so tell me about how you were transported there, the other students, and your impressions."

"It was strange. I was transported by plane with a group of orphans who all graduated high school from all over the world except from the US, which I thought was strange. It was fun because I got to practice my languages Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Afrikaans and others. The orphans were all brainiacs possibly child prodigies like Reid and Maura. When we arrived the Abbess gave us the rundown of the operation she explained that we were given a great opportunity in which we could obtain a degree in four or less years and be accepted by any college or university we wish to enroll on full scholarship. We would also be guaranteed an internship at the top companies or governments within our field."

"She explained the Orthodox religion prefers for us to see the world to become psychologically and socially mature before we make such a life changing decision to become a nun or monk. I was really impressed the professors we were introduced to had some serious credentials. The Abbess did explain that we would be considered 'dead to the world.' It was then that I felt a presence I looked up and saw a young woman staring at me. I stared back while listening to the Abbess. She wore a hooded cape and stood quietly not moving. I won the staring contest. I remember her eyes were dark and soulless. It was like looking into space. She was called away."

"What was your typical day like?"

"Just as the Abbess said we were allowed to develop our natural talents and pursue any area of academic interest. It was great! I was called into the Abbess office and she wanted me to meet the soulless woman who was also an Abbess. However what caught my interest was Maura's doppelganger standing beside her. I didn't let on my surprise. She asked me some academic questions. I quickly surmised that she was beyond brilliant. She and the Abbess switched to Ukrainian to discuss how I was perfect for the program and that I remind them of a younger version of the soulless Abbess. They spoke of were I should be placed it was a tossup between politics or a government agency. They stated that because of my parents recent deaths that I did not have the procedure as the others prior to my arrival."

"The soulless Abbess started making a game out of various scenarios and would ask me what I would do? It was fun and challenging. Then they found out a mistake was made and that my parents were alive and important politically. The soulless Abbess was furious but she contained it. I wanted to stay but they said the program was for orphans and I had a dual citizenship and US students were forbidden. Which I thought was an odd choice of words. The soulless Abbess said I have something of hers that she will collect on in the future. I was shipped back to my boarding school in France and hardly ever thought about that experience."

"Now that I think on it and am a little more educated. I believe they sterilized the orphans. It was nothing to see couples of straight and gay orientation hooking up. They almost seem to encourage it."

Morgan asked, "What happened when you returned?"

"Nothing, DIM was the only one to miss me. DIM's parents never learned of the mix-up because they never checked on her either. That's probably why we are so close."

David R, Clyde, and Elizabeth were all white with shock. Elizabeth got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

David R, Clyde and Elizabeth realized that the monastery was the perfect recruitment for an organization wishing to infiltrate and control resources, corporate and political power. They were positive their theory is correct. Elizabeth grabbed her daughter's hands in anguish, "Emily, I beg of you. Please forgive me. I am so sorry."

Emily tried to soothe an inconsolable Elizabeth. "Mother, please don't cry. I forgive you…all is forgiven mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Elizabeth pulled herself together, she and David R made the team aware that Emily is also a child protégé and listed her unique gifts. "We wanted Emily to have a normal life as possible pursuing her dreams."

It really didn't come as a surprise to anyone in the room. Emily could multi-task like no other, she was highly intuitive to danger, and her memory was on par with Reid and Maura. She is the only one besides Gideon who can beat him in cards and chess.


	14. Chapter 14 - D's and V's

**CHAPTER 14 – D's and V's**

Em and JJ were relaxing in bed with Emily massaging JJ's scalp and neck. JJ started crying, "Em, I love you so much. I can't begin to comprehend what it was like for you as a child who had no one. That will never be the case again for as long as you live. Your family loves you dearly."

"Honey, it sucked growing up the way I did but I refuse to wallow in the past when I have been abundantly blessed by my present and future. Let's take out your frustration on my mom by spending her money on the nursery. What do you think about combining to bedrooms into a huge nursery for the babies? Also soundproofing the floor, walls and ceiling we can add a childproof unit kitchen, and murphy bed."

"I like it. We can add a waste chute and stackable washer and dryer. I saw a beautiful cherry wood section round crib for quads. This is going to be fun because I'm really mad at your mother." They broke out with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four people sat in a private office to be briefed on the relocation next steps. "The relocation went very smoothly and from all reports our identity is still unknown. We now have to assimilate into a persona of a third world native culture. In addition our recruitment structure must be overhauled. We have the capability to identify protégés as early as three years old. Our recruitment will now entail adoption of orphans and home schooling by our alumni. A few seizures will be planned as opportunities arise that avoids detection. Our medical staff has created drugs to simulate death and we will simply obtain the bodies before cremation."

"Among the Universities we don't own or control, which are few, articulation agreements have been drafted. We will provide undergraduate education with the Universities absorbing students within their classes and crediting them with hours toward their degrees. Students will graduate with credentials from the partner university and assimilate into graduate programs or our various positions within major corporations and/or governments."

"We have a two-day orientation scheduled for all. Let's review security and island access protocols…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO WEEKS LATER

David R., facilitated assignment of Clyde, the BAU, Gabriel, Jane, Maura, Ambassador Prentiss, and Emily to the discovery and possible elimination of this powerful organization. Their identities have been restricted with exception of the group. The team has been assigned indefinitely to the project to be done in conjunction with their regular duties with the assignment taking precedence as required.

Morgan reported their findings in the Ukraine. "We spoke to several of the locals who were heartbroken for the loss of innocent life. No one new how many nuns, monks, support staff or students resided in the monastery. There were no records of any kind. The local hospital never treated anyone. The monastery generated its own utilities and grew their own food. They would pump money into the town through gifts they shared from wealthy benefactors. The funds would arrive by cash payments as they were told by the Abbess it was given to them."

Clyde was frustrated and impressed, "Merde, could this setup be anymore perfect."

Morgan continued, "We did discover that a few locals saw several busses and trucks leaving around 1:00 am the day of the bombing. We were able to determine that the vehicles traveled to a clearing that could have been used as an airport taxiway. Their were no signs of buses or trucks in the area which was bombed also. A forensics team sifted through the rubble and it was determined that a form of napalm was used to destroy any evidence."

Gabriel interjected, "They must have used an aircraft large enough to transport the vehicles which could only be military grade. They avoided detection by our military surveillance and are super efficient. If this organization has been in existence for years its resources can be unquantifiable. Also, we need to consider what we do with the organization once they are found. Especially if they used innocent children and implanted them with nanoscience technology."

Clyde spoke up, "David R and I will handle that aspect. Tentative plans are being reviewed and evaluated as we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THREE MONTHS LATER

Dr. Sharon kept her office open an hour later to accommodate the Jareau-Prentiss family, which included the boys, Elizabeth, Jane, Maura, Tara, and Penelope. Today they will be finding out the sex of the babies. Penelope provided a drop screen and projector to serve as a dual monitor since they moved the equipment into the waiting room to accommodate the crowd.

Emily went first. Everyone held his or her breaths in excitement. Dr. Sharon circled what looked like a turtle. Triplet A is a boy. Everyone whoop for joy. Dr. Sharon circled an area and asked the crowd to guess…BOY! And Triplet C it took some maneuvering but she was able to circle the genital area…BOY!

Matt turned around grinning at his brothers, "I win. There are three DICKS!" The women paused to stare at Matt. Matt looked up, curious at the stares. "What? We made a bet and there are three penises for three boys. I win." Matt turned back to his brothers, "You two dicks pay up."

Emily and JJ scream "Matteo! Matt!" He knew he was in trouble when his mom spoke Italian. Who taught you to say "dick?"

"Dad."

Emily cut Matt off, "I am going to wring Clyde's neck."

Matt continued, "Uncle Anthony, Aaron, Morgan, Gabriel, and Reid. Oh also Grandpa Rossi. They told us that when we speak to women to call it a "penis. When talking among the guys we can say 'dick.'"

The women holding their laughter recognized the problem. Emily was holding back her laughter. She pointed to JJ to clarify the terms because if she opened her mouth she would crack up.

"Matt, Henry, Declan the guys meant that you need to say "penis" whenever you are around women and only when appropriate. You can use the word "dick" only when you are around guys and there are no other women around. Understand."

The boys said, "Yes ma'am."

Dr. Sharon turned around wiping her eyes from the merriment. "Emily, the babies look great and have good strong heart beats. Your lab results came back and there are no issues. Your blood pressure is great as well as your diet. JJ keep doing whatever it is you're doing to keep her happy and healthy."

JJ gave her wife a kiss and helped her off the table. "JJ, hop up."

Dr. Sharon gave a glowing report for JJ. "Let's see the sex of this baby. Dr. Sharon circled the area Matt and Henry yelled, "It's a Va-jay-jay!"

The women lost it. Declan turned red but all were ecstatic that they were getting a little sister. The ladies texted the men and made them aware that they were in trouble. Emily was especially animated texting Clyde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ladies helped Dr. Sharon return the equipment and straighten the waiting area. Dr. Sharon conferred with the group, "Emily be prepared to deliver the boys within 10 to 14 weeks. JJ you are looking at 12 to 20 weeks. However, you know how these things work the babies can be born the same day if the moon and nature are in alignment. Especially since you both were in sync enough to conceive on the same day. So my money is on 12 to 14 weeks. Emily the triplets will be a cesarean birth. JJ depending on the conditions you have the option of either. Who will be in the delivery room with you guys?

Matt, eloquent as usual, "We just want to drive thru and pick them up like In-n-Out Burger."

Jane whispered to the laughing ladies Maura, Pen, Tara and Elizabeth, "She is about to have three more of him." The women chuckled agreeing to that scary prospect.

Emily shared that she wanted, JJ, Elizabeth and Maura. Jane or Tara will be my alternate.

JJ stated Emily, her mother and Maura with Tara or Jane as alternate.

Dr. Sharon raised her eye questioningly at Penelope. Garcia responded, "Only in the case of a dire emergency. I'm too squeamish and nosey. I will be to tempted to look at the business end and will either spaz, throw up or pass-out from the birth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After thanking Dr. Sharon for accommodating their family the group piled into vehicles heading to the Jareau-Prentiss house to review plans to expand the bedrooms into a huge nursery. JJ was still pissed at Elizabeth and was looking forward to sticking it to her.

The boys loved the fact that they were going to be big brothers to three boys and a girl and decided to be in charge of baby toys and names.

Everyone was task to pick names as a backup. Emily and JJ stated that they wanted to complete the nursery within the next 8 weeks before they become too ponderous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our associate in the states provided an update on Maura's pregnancy. Her patient records indicate that she is using the name Tazia Esposito. She is healthy and having identical triplet boys."

"When are we going to seize Maura/Tazia? The optimum time would be in two and a half months."

"True but I am hesitant to acquire them. We need more time to guarantee we won't alert the wrong organizations."

"When do you feel the time would be right?"

"Perhaps in six months."

"Whatever you feel is best."

"Let's conduct an audit of our holdings to shore up any weaknesses."

"I will make it so."


	15. Chapter 15 - Labor of Love

**CHAPTER 15 – Labor of Love**

TWELVE and a HALF WEEKS LATER

I am glad Hotch and Beth allowed the boys to stay over. "Clyde is on my shit list. Him teaching Matt to refer to him as Studly Do Right was the last straw."

"Calm down Em. Clyde enjoys pushing your buttons."

"I know let's forget Clyde." The ladies settled back on the couch in the family room in front of a fire. It was so vary cozy. Christmas would come early this year. They had a feeling that the babies' appearances were imminent. It was rare they could find an opportunity to relax, talk, and express their love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em woke up to a pain in her back that traveled to her belly. JJ was up immediately when Em moved. "JJ I'm in labor. I am going to take a quick shower would you call Maura and come up to the bathroom when you are finished."

Kissing her wife, "No worries Em, I got it covered. I love you honey." Em grabbed JJ by the neck and kissed her passionately.

"Maura, Em is in Labor."

"I'm on my way." JJ walked up the steps her back was starting to hurt also but it was not a full on pain. She texted Dr. Sharon, Clyde, Elizabeth, Tara, and Pen to tell them its time. JJ went upstairs to help Em and also take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura and Jane ran inside in full first responder mode. They ran upstairs to DEP's bedroom. Em was wearing what she called a MooMoo since it was so big and voluminous.

DIM, Jane, "Jennifer is taking a shower she will be out shortly can you grab my bag and help me downstairs?"

"Maura, I have DEP you grab the bag and let JJ know we are downstairs." Maura grab the bag and walked to the bathroom door as JJ was exiting.

"Maura I am so glad you and Jane are here. Would you grab my bag. I'm in labor also but not to the extent of Em."

"No problem. Are you excited? I know I am. I can't wait to hold my nephews and niece."

"I am excited. Slightly worried about Em but can't wait to meet the newest 'dicks' in the family." Laughing, Maura said, "Don't for get the va-jay-jay." They shared the laughter with Em and Jane as they headed to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone showed up at the hospital including the boys.

Back in the operating room, JJ and Elizabeth were avoiding the business end as they were prepping Emily for the cesarean. Maura and Dr. Sharon were paying close attention to JJ timing her contractions. She had possibly 4 hours before she was ready to push.

The first incision was made and Triplet A soon followed at 4 lbs 5 ounces., Triplet B – 4 lbs 6 ounces, and Triplet C – 4 lbs 7 ounces. They were all healthy and beautiful. Elizabeth was overwhelmed looking at the gorgeous babies and turned to congratulate and kiss her daughter who was asleep.

"Okay JJ let's get you situated so we can meet your daughter. JJ was escorted to a room she was to share with her wife. JJ's mom was scheduled to come down next week. Elizabeth, Maura and Tara joined JJ in her birthing room. Dr. Sharon gave Em an extra boost of drugs as discussed with JJ knowing that Emily would not rest otherwise. After cleaning up from Emily's birth she headed to JJ's room in time to catch JJ's daughter who was eager to hangout with her brothers. She appeared to be another clone of JJ. Elizabeth sat down overwhelmed with joy. She has four healthy new grandchildren. She felt a hand on her shoulder to look up to see David R in scrubs with tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ was finally alone she was tired but beaming. She was able to hold her daughter for a few moments before she was taken to the NICU with her brothers since she was premature. Her room door opened to her wife being wheeled in by several nurses followed by Dr. Sharon and Emily's new partner and friend Gayle.

Sharon elevated JJ 's bed so that she could update her on Emily. "Emily, will be out for another six hours. So if you talk to family I recommend they visit around 1 pm. That will give you two some alone time with your family. Em should be naturally sore but as we both know she will refuse painkillers. So I am asking your permission to provide a very mild pain reliever to take the edge off. She will be in the hospital for at least two days. We have discussed her wound care thoroughly but do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good."

"You've had an easy vaginal birth with no tearing. You can get up at anytime and can go home this evening if you choose to or I can arrange it so you and Emily are released at the same time. I know if you are released it will be hell trying to keep Emily in the hospital."

"I'll stay until Em is released."

"Thank you, the staff is gearing up for her notorious behavior and demands. JJ, I must tell you how envious I am of your beautiful family. Feel free to call me at anytime if you have any questions or concerns."

"Sharon, I can't thank you enough for your excellent care. Let's get together when things settle for dinner."

Hugging JJ, "I look forward to it. Gayle will update you on your children."

Gayle squeals as she hugs JJ. "Your beautiful daughter is slightly under weight for a preemie her age but I think she is just petite. She scored perfectly on her Apgar. We will keep her a week in NICU just as a precaution. She is going to have her older brothers wrapped around her fingers."

"Girl those boys are in a league with their older brothers absolutely handsome. They don't even have the alien thing going on. I feel for you and Em as they get older. The guys weight is above normal for preemies, which is great. They scored perfect on the standard Apgar test. Their lungs are functioning perfectly. We are going to keep them in the NICU for a week also just as a precaution. You guys did great."

We will allow the babies to visit let's say three times a day for an hour each visit. Call or text me if you have any questions. Get some rest and we will bring the babies in around 10:00 am so you can get some rest and Emily should be awake by then."

"Thank you so much my friend. Gayle can you move our beds together and lower our joined rails?"

"Sure JJ, we can make that happen let me get a nurse."

JJ was to excited to sleep she held her wife's hand. "Em thank you for our children, I love you so much babe. I hate to think where I would be right now if I hadn't met you. If I die tomorrow I would go happy knowing that I have truly been blessed and Henry will be surrounded by love." JJ's face was awash with tears of happiness and joy. JJ maneuvered her body to kiss her wife on the lips. After releasing her emotions and giving voice to what was in her heart she was able to sleep peacefully.

Em woke up with a start around 8:00 am. Assessing her situation she realized that she was in the hospital. She looked to her left and saw her beautiful wife in bed next to her. Wait why is JJ in bed…and her stomach is significantly flatter. My babies what happened? Emily pressed the nurses button. She did not want to wake JJ. She needed to process all the information first.

Her partner Gayle walked in and quietly sat next to Emily. She updated Emily regarding JJ's labor and condition. She also gave her a thorough report regarding her boys and daughter's status. "Emily those guys are drop dead gorgeous and your daughter is the clone of her mother beautiful. The boys were circumcised this morning. That couldn't have been an easy decision."

"Surprisingly enough it was. We yielded to the father's expertise."

"We'll bring the crew in around 10:00 am. JJ told everyone to come around 1:30 pm to meet the new additions. However Maura and the boys will arrive around 10:30."

"Thanks for everything Gayle."

"My pleasure. I got to go I am covering for my lazy partner who is in bed getting ready to turn into a beast. The nurses are threatening to boycott if you start tripping. You have got to be the world's worst patient."

"They receive pleasure in tormenting me. I hate hospitals and I want out as soon as possible."

"And it starts. Gayle gives Em a kiss before leaving the staff to their doom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looks at her wife and thank God for all of her blessings. "I can't imagine my life without you, our children and family. If I die tomorrow I would be happy for the quality of time and love that I have shared with you. My soul is at peace. Thank you Jennifer." Em stubbornly moves close to JJ to give her a kiss.

JJ awakens to her wife's tears and kisses. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I love you deeply and thank you for our daughter and family."

JJ could read the overwhelming feelings of love pouring from Emily's eyes. 'I know baby, I know." They both released more tears of love, joy and happiness. They discussed JJ's labor and once assured that each other were fine they decided to get dressed before the babies arrive and the big brothers start naming them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer and Emily were in their room relaxing before the influx of family. They were dressed in comfortable pajamas feeling apprehensive about the babies' names. They told the boys that they could name the babies but they had veto power. The boys held secret meetings with yelling and screams of, YES! However, they refused to tell their moms the names of the babies until they arrive and had a chance to work it out.

The nurses separated the beds so that they could place the babies between their mothers. Two nurses stayed in the room to assist the new mothers. As the babies were rolled in the moms were in inspection mode. They counted 40 fingers and 40 toes felt plump bellies, and hair. Emily and Jennifer choose to breast feed their babies.

Emily grabbed two boys and Jennifer held her daughter and a son to her breast. The ladies decided to rotate the babies so that they could get used to both milk supplies. It was a unique experience that both moms enjoyed. Their room door opened to admit Clyde. He was frozen at the sight of his children nursing from their mothers. The tears on the face of the irascible man moved Emily. Emily asked for the nurses to give them a few moments.

Clyde held each of his beautiful children. "Thank you ladies. I know I will never be able to claim them but know that I will always look out for them and protect them. All that I have will be theirs. Emily you've shared my updated will with JJ so you know it is a considerable sum. I can't wait for the day that they call me dad. The babies finished feeding and Clyde helped with the burping. He looked at his sons to see if he could tell them apart. "Damn, I can't tell them apart."

JJ said, "Don't feel bad neither can I but somehow Emily can tell them apart. It's freaky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura opened the door to see if it was clear for the big brothers and Anthony. Laughing JJ said and it begins. The boys entered quietly followed by Anthony. They were so captivated by the babies they totally ignored Clyde. Maura and Anthony told the new parents their babies are beautiful.

Maura and Anthony, Jennifer and I would like to ask your consideration to be godparents to all our children. If anything happened to the both of us, we want our kids to be together. We don't want them to be split up. We will also be naming godparents for each but we want an understanding as a whole and can't think of two people more suited than you two."

Without hesitation Anthony stated, "We would be honored. Even without your faith in us. We will always look out for the Jareau-Prentiss clan." Maura nodded in agreement with Anthony.

Matt and Henry chose that moment to comment about their new siblings, "They are so tiny and our sister is basically bald." Matt looked at Emily, "Being bald she may not attract any guys but I will always love her."

JJ loved that silver tongue chip off the Emily block. The boys studied their brothers and were frustrated that they couldn't tell them apart. So Plan B was to observe the boy babies for a few minutes before they tell their parents their names.

After some intense study they settled on which baby to name what.

Declan stated that they went with French-Native American names. They were on a Native-American kick since grandma stated that they come from Sioux bloodlines. The adults were trying to hide their apprehension. Declan stated that each boy selected a name for a brother and they all came up with the name for their little sister.

Declan stated, "Triplet A's name is Rocke Kuruk Jareau-Prentiss, which roughly translates to 'A bear whose a rock.' We will call him Rocke which is French."

Matt was next, "Triplet B will be named Cort Dyami Jareau Prentiss which, means 'wise eagle.' We can call him Cort."

Henry said, "Triplet C our last brother is Falcon Honovi Jareau-Prentiss which, means 'strong falcon.' We will call him Falcon."

Declan stated, "Our sister's name is Bleu Hakan Jareau-Prentiss which, means 'blue fire.' We figured she would have blue eyes and we can call her Bleu."

The adults were speechless. The boys started to look crestfallen. Emily snapped out of her shock, "OMG those names are perfect. I love those names."

JJ, Clyde, Anthony, and Maura agreed and gushed over the names. Clyde was full of pride that they chose French names. He hugged his sons and told them how much he loved them.


	16. Chapter 16 - Revelations

**CHAPTER 16 - Revelations**

The family arrived promptly at 1:30 pm. They loved the babies' names and heaped plenty of praises on their big brothers. JJ's parents and brother arrived to gush over the new additions. The babies' were doing great with the moms' spending most of their time in the NICU which proved fortuitous for one baby who went into respiratory distress and the health care providers were in emergency and delivery. Her wife took immediate action and was able to save the baby and her prognosis has been improving each day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The babies have been steadily gaining weight after four days they are over 5 pounds and will hopefully be going home in two days.

The babies were starting to develop personalities. Rocke liked to sleep like his bear namesake. Cort was always attentive and looking at his surroundings. Falcon was kind of flighty he does whatever strikes his fancy. He may sleep, stay awake, cry, or want to be held. He is the high maintenance brother. Bleu likes to kick her feet like she is playing soccer. She would kick a lot when JJ was carrying her and would only settle down when Emily sang. Emily's singing would settle all the babies. The nurses at the hospital secretly recorded her singing to calm the other babies. JJ was surprised when the nurses showed her that Em's singing calmed all the babies in the NICU.

JJ promised to not tell Emily since Dr. Prentiss gave the staff such a hard time as a patient.

Elizabeth helped to secure another nanny, Memes, to help with the babies during the day. The babies came home to much fanfare and as weeks progressed settled into a routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gayle stayed after hours to give the babies their 6-month checkup. They were in excellent health. JJ couldn't attend because she was on a case. It was just Emily, the babies, and Memes. Em left her office happy with her children's progress. Meme's and Em efficiently started loading the babies in her van.

A truck pulled up out of nowhere and 6 people jumped out. They injected Emily and Memes with something and they were out immediately. The guys grabbed Emily and the triplets. Gayle happened to walk out the office and saw a man carrying Emily fireman style. She ducked behind a car to get as much information as possible. For some reason her phone was not working. The truck took off and she ran to Emily's van to find Memes unconscious and Bleu beginning to cry.

Gayle called Garcia to let her know what happened. Garcia texted and/or called everyone. She left the office to head to Emily's office to secure Bleu. She had called in an ambulance for Memes. Maura and Jane were the next to arrive. David R and Clyde were working the disappearance from their end. Hotch told JJ about the kidnapping and she walked away from him heading to the plane. "Please get me home now."

Hotch called in another team to take over the case. Luckily they already identified the unsub and only needed to arrest him. When he explained the situation the precinct expedited their departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope updated the team, David R, Elizabeth, Clyde, Maura, Anthony, Jane and Gabriel. The scrambling of the electronics had the earmarks of the organization that they have been tracking. Maura stated that she has perfected a quick detection and removal of the nanodevice if one has been implanted in Emily and the boys. She gave everyone a crash course on how to stabilize and remove. The removal device was basically a powerful magnet that will scramble the temperature setting and remove the device. It may be painful for a minute or two but an over the counter pain reliever will alleviate any residual pain.

David R addressed Anthony, "Do you have Emily's location?"

"It is being uploaded to my device as we speak."

David R. addressed the group. "Emily has a tracking device implanted in the sole of her foot and yes she is aware it's there. Because of her parentage, her association with INTERPOL, Clyde and the CIA she has had a device since entering school. We recently upgraded her to an experimental device that is detectable even if scramblers are used."

Anthony interrupted, "She is on an aircraft presently traveling along these coordinates."

David R stated, "I want the BAU team and Gabriel less JJ and Penelope to fly with them. JJ I know you want to go but you need to be here for your children and wife. You know where she wants you to be. Jane, Garcia, and Elizabeth please stick close to the house. There will be additional security around you and the children."

David R. kissed his wife. "I will bring them home. Let's head out I'll brief further on the plane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily woke up slowly. She was in some kind of living quarters. She sat up slowly and immediately saw the three cribs with her sons sleeping peacefully. She conducted a cursory exam and determined that they were well.

She moved to look out the window and saw a beautiful vista of a tropical island. Thinking to herself… _where the fuck am I._

Fifteen minutes passed before the door opened to admit someone Emily hasn't seen in years. "Hello, Mother Rose?"

"Yes Maura it's been awhile but I knew you would remember me."

"I could never forget you. I wouldn't be who I am today without your guidance the few weeks I was at the monastery. Why are my sons and I here?

"You are here for an indefinite stay. Possibly to even groom you to help with our organization. I've became an Abbess and built an empire since we last spoke. Our discussions were always so stimulating."

"Yes they were. What's on you mind Abbess and what are your plans for me and my sons?"

"Maura, I'll somewhat start at the beginning. The Abbess at that time was a big proponent of education and she instituted a program that gave orphans a chance to grow and make a real difference in the world. She was dogmatic in her calling and only accepted students who had IQ's over 180 and considered protégés. She took steps to make sure nothing would interfere with their educational pursuits and went so far as to have them sterilized."

"Sadly the Abbess passed away approximately four years to the day that you left. I wanted to give you the opportunity to participate in our program. However, the Abbess stated you did not meet the familial and poverty requirements. Upon the Abbess's passing I was elected Abbess. I took our monastic vocation to another level in which we acquired companies secured natural resources and energy producing entities for underdeveloped countries. We own science, technology, and engineering companies to include research and development, so that we could provide opportunities for our students."

"We constructed this man-made island as our headquarters. We follow the monastic doctrines but control all of our assets from this and a few other secured locations. With God's blessing this is our heaven on earth."

"I want you here because you initially came to us in immense pain. As you learned our ways I could tell that you found peace and a new path. The destructive forces that bought you to us then took you away. I could not let you get away. I have been patient all these years to correct that mistake."

"I only want what's best for you and your boys."

"Abbess, what if I want to leave and not stay. I have patients and friends who count on me. I want to be able to travel with my boys to see all the wonders of the world and for them to learn to embrace different cultures."

"You can have that to an extent Maura but you will not be returning to your life as you knew before. I will not allow it. You have a device that has been implanted near your brain that will cause you to spontaneously combust. It is not harmful to the babies so you can still breastfeed."

The Abbess walked over to a wall and pressed a button that was a view to a small room with stainless steel walls. There were cameras and a large electronic temperature gage that read 74 degrees. A minute later a young man was ushered into the room. The door closed behind him and the temperature started dropping. When the temperature reached 60 degrees Emily noticed that flames shot out of the young mans eyes, nose, mouth and ears it was horrific.

The Abbess stared at Emily and stated with no emotion, "You understand Maura correct?"

Emily was incensed, "Abbess, how do you justify such a barbaric act."

"Revelation 21:8, 'But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice the magic arts, the idolaters and all liars – they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death.'

"Dinner is at six Maura I look forward to your company. You will receive a visit from Mother Anna she wants to study the mental, physical, and social development of your boys." The Abbess glided out of the living quarters with full confidence that her plans are proceeding smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was truly terrified. I pray that my tracker is operational and help will be forthcoming. Until then I will protect my boys by any means necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Abbess walked into Mother Anna's office. "Anna my dear, I have need of release meet me in five minutes."

"Yes, Abbess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **THIS IS THE LAST POSTING FOR TODAY. NEXT POSTING WILL BE TOMORROW MORNING.**

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Release

**CHAPTER 17 - Release**

The team was on a Sansone plane that was capable of avoiding detection by the most advanced security system. An hour into the flight the satellite image of Emily's tracking device showed her to be on an island where no island existed previously. The first wave, Anthony, Clyde, Gabriel, Hotch, and Morgan, are to approach the island by sea. The others will parachute in by land once the first wave has cleared an area.

Anthony comforted his wife who was terrified for Emily and the boys and unsure how to feel about a potential evil twin sister.

"Maura, keep an open mind until you are able to assess the situation. Your sister was taken at an early age and if she was implanted with the explosive device she may have had no choice."

"I know, you're right it is hard. To think that my family is so evil."

"You, Elizabeth, Emily and the boys are not evil. In fact I would say for as much evil as we've seen, we have also seen an equal amount of miracles and goodness. Rat, the babies, our expanded family and friends and our love. We are living together and committed to one another."

Maura looked at Anthony with a serious face, "You complete me." They both started cracking up at the ease of tension. "I love you and it grows more with each passing hour." The couple kissed passionately knowing that there will be more to come when they are home and everyone is safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was 21 years old lonely, depressed and emotionally lost when the Abbess took advantage of her vulnerability. The Abbess provided comfort and as consenting adults they entered into a one sided lesbian relationship. The Abbess was to callous and controlling for it to be considered mutual. Anna has learned to mask her feelings over the years but she is aware that the Abbess knows she is faking at times because she is unable to mask the indifference and sometimes revulsion. The Abbess has cameras everywhere in the bedroom, shower, confessionals no place is private.

Anna was aware that she was a surrogate for Maura. The Abbess wanted to possess her in every way possible. Maura's time will be coming soon because the Abbess had an unsatisfactory release. She was still wound tight.

"Anna feel free to visit Maura after you've made yourself presentable."

"Yes Abbess."

Anna was excited but outwardly had to maintain an emotionless façade. She remembered Maura when she arrived and thought of her as a little sister being similar in looks. I hope the woman is just as engaging as the teen and could forgive her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was in a glider feeding the last of the boys when she heard the intercom. "Maura this is Mother Anna may I come in?"

"Yes you may."

Anna entered to one of the most beautiful sights she had a privilege to see, Maura feeding her child from her breast. Emily saw the ghost of a smile on Anna's face before she masked it. Interesting it appears the Abbess is the psychopath and Mother Anna may have just been trying to survive by keeping her emotions masked. There is no doubt in my mind that this is Maura's identical twin and my cousin.

"Mother Anna, I would greet you properly but as you can see my hands are full."

Sitting on the floor next to the awake boys Anna asked, "Indeed they are do you mind if I hold your sons' since they are awake?"

"Not at all. They are identical but I will introduce you. You have Rocke in your arms, Cort is on the blanket, and I have Falcon."

"My they are handsome boys and appear to be good babies. How are you doing? I know you would not have chosen to arrive on the island in this fashion but the Abbess was always troubled by your departure and wanted to make sure you are well."

"Yes Mother Anna, I am aware. I'm not quite sure what the Abbess would have me do while I'm here. However, I am sure of the fact that the Abbess and yourself do not have any ill will toward my sons and I. That gives me comfort to a point. The implant and the subsequent demonstration have me terrified."

"Be at ease, all will be well Maura."

The ladies played with the boys while discussing what each has been doing since Maura's departure those many years ago. Emily and Anna were bemused that they were so comfortable around each other.

The Abbess watched their interaction and was pleased that Mother Anna was able to ease Maura's anxiety. However, she needed a release and only Maura could give it to her. She needed to have her submit completely between her thighs. Tonight will be as good a time as any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first wave made it onto the island without incident. They secured the area for the others to parachute down. Reid, Maura and David R. made it without incident. The Seal Team also made it on the island and given explicit instructions to map and reconnoiter. In no way are they to engage until Emily and the boys are safe and they learn more of the scope of this organization.

Anna was one of the few people that had all access to every part of the island. If the Abbess passed away she is the chosen successor. She decided to take a stroll along the beach. As she walked through the densely foliage pathway she was grabbed with a hand covering her face. Morgan couldn't believe it they hit the mother lode this has to be Maura's twin sister. Hotch contacted Gabriel and Maura and told them to meet at their coordinates quickly.

Because of the darkness Anna could not see who was holding her and she tried to scream. They kept saying that they would not hurt her. She finally settled because attempting to escape was getting her nowhere. Shortly several others arrived including a woman. Who immediately instructed the men to lay her down and provide some light so that she could remove the device.

Anna didn't have time to blink before she was stunned and a blinding pain was felt behind her eyes. She was told that they were injecting her with a pain reliever. While Anna was recovering Maura took the opportunity to clean her face so that Anna could see her.

The guys loosened their hold on Anna and guided her to a log where Maura was sitting. They moved away to give them some semblance of privacy. Maura turned the flashlight towards her face so Anna could see her features.

Anna gasped, "Who are you?"

Maura replied, "Anna may I hold your hand I need to touch you. I am going to tell you the truth, which you may find hard to believe. I guarantee its true and lives depend on you believing me. Please hear me out before you ask any questions. I will try to be quick because time is not our friend. Maura explained how Emily switched places to protect her. Their family dynamics, aunt, nephews and nieces, and how they came to be on the island. Emily vouched for your character she said if you were involved you had to be coerced. We are putting our trust in you and the lives of Emily and the boys in your hands. Will you help us.

Anna was overwhelmed she could not believe that she has a twin sister, Maura no Emily was her cousin the boys her nephews. She has a family. She believed this stranger who has a face identical to hers.

"I will help. Maura I must tell you that the Abbess has an obsession with Maura, I mean Emily."

"You can keep calling her Maura her life may depend on it. Wait let me introduce you to the guys who are family and friends."

After the introductions were made Anna explained, "The Abbess plans to make Maura submit to her sexually tonight. I know you may not want to hear this but it may be the perfect opportunity to bring about her downfall. She monitors the comings and goings on the island fanatically just as she watches Maura. If she is occupied you can infiltrate with the least resistance. Your priority will have to be island defenses and the environmental controls which when it reaches 60 degrees you are going to have a lot of people going up in smoke including Maura. She has an implant."

"I was chosen to be the Abbess successor so I have all the codes and so forth to disable the systems however she trusts no one so I am sure there may be some surprises I'm not aware of. Reid and Maura I will take you to the babies once we are inside."

"Just so you know I never wanted to be apart of this organization. However, my life and the life of others became paramount. The Abbess is a true fanatical psychopath and she has become unstable recently. I was her surrogate for Maura for all these years and I had to show no emotion for over 20 years. All I wanted was a family to call my own. If I die I will be happy that God granted my fondest wish. Maura my sister I love you already as well as Emily and my nephews. Hopefully when a new day begins I can express my joy and gratitude."

Maura hugged her sister. Anthony gave Anna a secure device to call, radio, or text them.

The group watched Anna walk back into the compound and all knew that she was sincere in her efforts to help. Anthony watched his Maura and prayed that her sister would come out of this situation successful and whole.


	18. Chapter 18 - Anticlimatic

CHAPTER 18 - Anticlimatic

The Abbess prepared her apartment earlier in anticipation for tonight. She wanted to check on Maura and Anna so she pulled up the bank of her security cameras. Anna was in her lab writing notes no doubt about the triplets. Emily was expressing milk for her children to drink later. _I may even sample some of that nourishment it belongs to me anyway._ She sent a text notifying Anna to babysit the boys while she dines with Maura. The Abbess exited her apartment an hour later to begin her night of submission and control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna texted _, "They're dining and I'm watching the boys."_

Anthony relayed the message to the team _._

Jane was watching TV with her daughter Regina who was a bundle of energy like her mom. Regina loved to make silly faces at Bleu who just giggled hysterically. No one could resist her giggle everyone in the house would smile. JJ was barely holding it together.

Thank God for Elizabeth who took the boys to the mansion to terrorize the staff. They loved when the boys were over they were engaging and mannerly. You could usually find the boys in the stables, pool, soccer field that Grandma installed or the garden maze. Elizabeth was extremely worried but she had years of practice hiding her emotions. The boy's presence helped tremendously. She loved those guys so much and could see her daughter in a lot of their mannerisms. _Come back to me Emily. Fight to get back by any means necessary. I love you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sat down to dinner with the Abbess. _Oh shit! This woman wants me to put out. I can practically smell her juices from my seat at the opposite end of the table._ _Damn! JJ, know that I am doing this to get back to you. Please forgive me._

The Abbess and Emily made small talk throughout the excellent meal and wine. Emily thought, _I can't be to easy. But know when I start I am going to rock her world. She will have memories of the best fuck of her life to torment her in solitary confinement or the hereafter._

"Maura, I have been attracted to you for over 20 years. You are a physician I am sure you observed my bodies reaction to you. I understand that you may not be attracted to me, but you will submit to me and give me release."

"If I refuse Abbess what are the consequences?"

"I will let you watch as I put my little device up Rocke's nose. I will force you to carry him to my environmentally controlled waste management room and you can stand next to me as he catches on fire."

"Well that is a mighty powerful incentive Abbess to make sure you get your release. I see no other choice but to give you your release."

The Abbess blinked, _Maura made it seem like she will be controlling their coupling but it will be I._ "

"We seem to be finished with dinner shall we adjourn to your apartment Abbess so that we can continue to get to know one another."

The Abbess didn't like this at all she was the one in control but they were going to her apartment. _What's happening? I seem to have lost control of the evening. Ahh, Maura is every bit as a challenge as I thought she would be. She is trying to keep me off balance as her way of punishing me for forcing her to couple with me._

Maura stood and helped the Abbess out of her seat. She gently took her hand and sucked the inside of her wrist. "Lead me to your apartment Abbess or may I have your permission to call you Rose."

"No Maura you will call me Abbess you insolent women."

"Yes, I can be bad Abbess and you will have a hard time controlling my whimsical tongue. It is a gift that I wield with expertise. What do you like Abbess so that I may know how to please you?"

The Abbess apartment was aglow with candles, wine and an open adult toy chest. _At least there is no really kinky shit in the chest. Hmm, I may have to expand the Abbess's knowledge a bit._ _Let's see how she reacts when I mistakenly call her Rose._

Emily, guides the Abbess onto her bed then stands in front of her and seductively removes her garments. She then kneels before the Abbess and removes her shoes. Surprisingly as she removes her dress she realize that Rose is not wearing any undergarments. Emily wonders when Rose is going to realize that she is controlling their coupling.

She situates Rose so that she is in the center of the bed. She lays lightly on top of her resting her weight on her forearms and knees. Emily kisses Rose lightly on her lips while undulating her body. "Rose would you like to taste my milk you may have to suckle for a bit if you cause my milk to draw down. Otherwise, Rose it will be painful and I wouldn't be able to continue. Do you understand?"

"Yes Maura, let me taste your milk."

 _This chick is so fanatical in her obsession she is beyond all reason. Hopefully, I can strike the right tone for her to want more and perhaps be allowed more freedoms while awaiting rescue._

"That's right Rose open to receive my nipple remember baby no teeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna led Reid and Maura into the apartment that housed the boys. Reid, Gabriel, and Clyde gathered the boys and supplies and were escorted to an offshore vehicle that would take them to a jet and back to JJ before morning. The boys' bodyguards and escort consisted of Reid, Rossi, and Clyde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was able to successfully disarm the island's security system. She used a system override to pull up the camera in the Abbess's room and asked the men to leave except David R and Maura. David R. discretely turned his back and asked Anna and Maura to notify him when the ladies were done. Maura and Anna decided to glimpse every now and then because what Emily was doing was hot.

Maura turned to David R., "Uncle what will happen to Anna?"

"This conversation never happened understood? Our government is prepared to forego any international and national charges if she helps us make a thorough accounting of the organizations assets and operatives. You guys realize this is a covert operative's dream. The government will use Anna as a transitory head while we keep the organization fully functional. Recruitment of young geniuses will cease especially the implantation. The existing operatives implants will remain so that we won't have a revolt. Once we have transferred power Anna may assume a new identity or whatever she is most comfortable being. Anna, you will have your freedom. I am also prepared to offer you a position within my organization."

"I know it's early but I want to get to know and enjoy my family and experience a true freedom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane answered the door and screamed for JJ. Grabbing each nephew hugging and kissing them. JJ came running downstairs and broke out in tears of happiness at seeing her sons healthy and whole. "Where's my wife?"

Clyde explained the situation and spoke of Anna, the Abbess's obsession with Emily and what likely took place that led to them removing the boys. Clyde and Reid were eager to return now that the boys have been safely delivered. Clyde told JJ that he called Gayle to come over and thoroughly check over the boys.

"Clyde you tell Emily she needs to do whatever she has to and come back to me. I love her nothing she does to survive will ever change that. You bring her home Clyde and thank you for escorting my children home. I know you wanted to stay."

"If everything proceeds as plan she will be home shortly."

JJ kissed and hugged Clyde and Reid as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily would never admit it to anyone but she is enjoying rocking the evil woman's world. Maybe I can cause her to have a stroke or heart attack. She noticed that Rose broke out in a cold sweat and she was experiencing a shortness of breath. She was using every trick in her repertoire to take her to the edge and then back off. Rose started shaking and mumbling incoherently. Emily decided to take her over. Rose was screaming and gasping at the same time. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Emily checked her vitals. Shit she didn't mean to cause a stroke. Anna came running into the apartment with a crash cart. Maura was behind her with a medicine cart. Emily requested an ACE Inhibitor, antihypertensive drug, statin, and tissue plasminogen activator. The ladies managed to stabilize Rose. It appears that Rose suffered a hemorrhagic stroke due to high blood pressure.

They would keep her sedated and monitor her condition. Emily was relieved to see Maura and ran to hug her. "Sorry about the fluids. How are my boys?"

"They are on their way back to JJ with Clyde and Reid."

Emily turned and hugged Anna. "Thank you Cuz. I knew my children would be safe in your care. I need to take a shower and sterilize my mouth. Then I am calling Jennifer."

"I will escort you back to your apartment. Maura please remain here until one of your associates can relieve you. She is extremely dangerous and can't be left alone."

"I will contact Anthony to see what's the holdup." Before Maura could dial Hotch and Morgan arrived to restrain the Abbess. "What took you guys so long?"

Hotch replied as he was handcuffing the Abbess to the bed. "We didn't want to interrupt anything if you catch my meaning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna escorted Emily to the apartment. Before she excused herself to find David R., she was guided to the couch by Emily and hugged again. "Anna, I love you and whatever you decide regarding your future I will always be there for you. We have a guesthouse on our property that is yours for however long you want it. My mother, your aunt, would like you to stay with her or at least visit. She will be more than happy to talk to you about our family. Maura will also offer for you to stay with her. You could rotate staying at homes if you like, but know you have options and family that will support you and stand behind any decision you make."

Anna could not hold in her emotions any longer. She collapsed in Emily's arms and her cousin held tight while consoling. Maura entered the apartment and rushed over to her sister happy that Anna was releasing all the pent up emotions that she has been carrying for years. Anna exhausted herself crying and fell asleep in Emily's lap. Emily and Maura carefully switched places so that Emily could cleanse the Abbess from her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David R. and Anthony were able to gain access to all of the organizations information thanks to Anna. The Abbess and Anna kept meticulous records. After conferring with the President it was decided that the organization assets would be slowly transferred to the United States. The operatives in the field will remain so under the threat of elimination to curb any rebellion or take over. David R., Gabriel and the BAU were in charge of auditing the personnel and patenting assets developed by the organization.

Anna received a Presidential pardon and would be the responsibility of her Uncle. She can return to the states with Anthony, Maura, and Emily.


	19. Chapter 19 - Solace

**CHAPTER 19 - Solace**

Emily felt like a new woman after her shower and decided to call Jennifer. JJ picked up the phone quickly before the ringtone could wake up the children.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe, I'm calling you to let you know I'm alright and I should be home in a couple of days. I love you so much Jennifer. How are the babies? Have you been taking care of yourself? When is the last time you slept?"

JJ started chuckling, "Whoa, everyone is fine. The big boys are with your mom. Garcia and Jane have forced me to rest and eat. I love you too. Hurry home."

"I will. I will call you later with a confirmed time of when we will return home. I love you. TTYL"

JJ laughed at her goofy wife, "I love you and TTYL."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily decided to lie down and take a nap. She woke up six hours later. It was early morning on the island. Maura and Anna were at the dining table in her apartment eating breakfast. Maura had a device in her hand that she pointed at Emily's nose. Emily was on her knees after feeling excruciating pain in her nose and subsequently passed out.

Anna placed a pillow under Emily's head and covered her with a blanket.

"Anna have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Yes, I am going to take Emily up on her offer to stay in her guesthouse. I am a licensed developmental psychologist so I may setup a practice. First however, I want to get to know my family."

Maura looked at the sad face of her sister, "You need to see her don't you?"

"Yes, we have a warped relationship but she has been mentor, mother, friend and lover to me. She never forced herself on me we were consenting adults and very lonely."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cardiologist and his team were flown in to treat Rose. Everyone thought it was sacrilegious to refer to Rose as Abbess. As Maura and Anna entered her room the doctor provided an update on Rose's condition. "Her brain functions are strong however her mind is trapped within her body she is paralyzed and unable to communicate except with her eyes and yes she can hear. We have begun the process of mapping her brain."

Anna walked over and looked in her eyes and saw nothing of the woman she knew. What was lying in the bed was an evil, soulless, woman with pure hatred reflected in her eyes. She would mourn her companion of over 20 years. Maura stood next to her sister and saw the woman's eyes widen with confusion. She ignored the woman in the bed and guided her sister away from that horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily awakened a couple of hours later to a mild headache and a growling stomach. Her cousins were relaxing and getting to know each other as sisters. Emily's heart was so happy for Anna. "Maura you could have given me a warning that you were going to remove the device. That was a world of hurt. You're forgiven because that horrible device is out."

"Thank you."

"Continue talking I need to run an errand before I eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily needed to see Rose alone. She wondered what condition she might find Rose. She entered her apartment and the attending physician approached Emily to give her the status of his patient's condition. Emily approached the bed and looked into the eyes of evil. She bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry I never meant to cause you harm. However, I think you are receiving just punishment for the hell you caused. I pray that what was a beautiful soul has been returned to Our Father and you are the evil demon that will now spend your eternity trapped in this useless body only to be released when the devil collects his due. I want you to know that Anna will be cared for and loved by her family for the rest of her lifetime and beyond. Goodbye…Rose."

Emily stood and walked out without looking back. She needed to get back to her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth bought the boys home since they received word that the team has landed and should be home within the hour. The BAU team promised to drop by tomorrow for a family cookout. Clyde and David R. remained at the island there was much work to do.

Gabriel, Maura and Anthony escorted Anna to the guesthouse were they met Jane. Jane new to expect Maura's twin but it was a shock at the similarities. If it wasn't for the hair she could not tell them apart. "Wow!...wow!"

Everyone laughed at the first of many such reactions. Anna toured the guesthouse and loved it she felt at home and at peace. _Thank you father._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer opened the front door to see her wife's beautiful smile. They embraced and kissed passionately at the entry. Jennifer could not stop her tears of happiness her heart was home. They finally broke apart though they maintained contact either by holding hands, back rub, or a kiss.

Emily, Elizabeth, and sons had tears of happiness on their faces as they hugged. She promised them a cool surprise for dinner. Speaking of which she heard Rocke's cry on the intercom and her breasts tingled in response. "Well I'm just in time for dinner." Jennifer and Emily walked hand-in-hand to the nursery to feed the masses.

Sitting in their gliders they grabbed a baby per breast and relaxed and thanked God for their family and this special time. "Em, is Anna at the guesthouse?"

"Yes, they will come over for dinner. You will love her Jennifer and she is going to love you, her nieces and nephews."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer she needed to meet her niece. Maura answered the door and hugged her aunt. She guided Elizabeth into the family room where she stopped paralyzed upon spotting Maura's identical twin. Gabriel, Jane and Regina left a few minutes prior to Elizabeth's arrival. Maura introduced their aunt to Anna. Anna could see the strong familial resemblance. Elizabeth apologized for not doing more to find her. She wanted a close relationship with her nieces. Elizabeth proceeded to answer Anna's many questions. Elizabeth told Anna, "The next few days you are going to meet your family and may be overwhelmed if it gets to much feel free to find me or come back here to relax."

"My greatest wish was to have a family. I won't be going anywhere." The ladies continued to get to know each other. They were so into their discussion they didn't hear Anthony leave the office much less tell them it was dinner time.

"Anthony held the door for the ladies to enter Emily's, "You guys ready for Shock and Awe?" Giggling with joy the ladies nodded yes. They spotted Declan. "Hi Aunt DIM and Uncle." He froze in mid step. "No way!" Maura and Anna laughed and replied, "Way!"

Declan heard Henry coming downstairs he couldn't wait to see his reaction. "Hey Unck, Aunt DIM, and…" Henry was speechless. Declan grabbed him and told him to be quiet so that they could see Matt's reaction.

Matt nonchalantly said, "Hello Uncle Anthony, Aunt DIM, and Aunt DIM's twin sister." He walked towards Anna, My name is Matthew Orion Jareau-Prentiss. May I ask your name madam?" Matt asked without missing a beat or being startled. Anthony whispered to Maura, "That kid is smooth." Maura nodded yes.

Maura introduced Anna to the boys who didn't like saying Aunt Anna it didn't sound right. Anna was secretly crushed. Matt yelled, "I got it what do you think of Aunt A." Anna's heart flipped over she was in love with her nephews especially Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Jennifer finally made their way downstairs with a baby carrier in each hand. Maura introduced Anna to JJ since Emily ran back to the nursery to get a blanket that fell out of Cort's carrier. "No way!"

Anthony laughed, "Declan you got it honest."

JJ hugged and kissed Anna to welcome her and proceeded to introduce her niece. Your babies are beyond beautiful may I hold them.

"Sure"

Anna picked up Bleu, "She is so dainty and the image of you."

"Yes she is."

"Now these three are identical. How do you tell them apart?"

"No normal person can tell them apart however, Elizabeth, Emily, and Matt can easily tell who's who.

Jennifer ordered Thai and the family sat down to eat with questions going back and forth between Anna and her family. She loved it. Anthony and Maura left for home and Elizabeth decided to stay the night with her daughters.

Matt walked up to Anna, "Aunt A would it be okay if Henry and I come over to your place for a little while?"

"I would enjoy that guys, if it's okay with your parents." Emily and Jennifer gave nods of yes. "Yea, come on let's go," said adorable Henry.

Jennifer held Emily's hand, "I see what you mean I love her."


	20. Chapter 20 - Family Business

**CHAPTER 20 – Family Business**

Emily asked Rossi if he would take Anna and introduce her to his friend and priest. Anna may not mention it but she was deeply religious and her soul had to be weighed down from her past and her wide-open future. Anna spent half the day at church receiving absolution.

Rossi dropped Anna off at Emily's office so that she could see the setup. Emily was glad Anna seemed more at peace. Hopefully the church visit did a world of good. Emily had a lot of paperwork to catch up on so she introduced Anna to her partner Gayle. Gayle gave Anna a tour of the building and the two vacant offices.

"Anna just for full disclosure I'm gay. I hope that won't be a problem for you. I only tell you this because Em and I value truth in our business partnership and friendship. I am not ashamed of who I am but I don't really date much or advertise with a neon sign." Anna thanked her for her honesty and stated she was gay also and as discrete as Gayle. They both relaxed. Gayle answered Anna's questions regarding security, neighborhood, demographics, access, need and other developmental psychologists in the area.

Gayle and Anna walked across the street to grab lunch at a little cafe. It was a beautiful day so they sat outside. Gayle opened up about her troubled past and how she was unable to have children due to a gang rape that tore her up inside. She loved kids and that lead to becoming a pediatrician.

"It was a long road to recovery but meeting Emily was a blessing. Em saw through my walls and pain and forced me to have a real and honest conversation about what I wanted to do with my life. She told me she was in a similar situation but turned her life around because she met a woman Sister Anna who taught her to see beyond the pain to her self worth. She told Em, 'Unfortunate things happen to people everyday. Don't let the devil win. Slap, choke, kick, and punch the devil with some good.' I took that advice to heart."

 _Father, thank you for your gentle reminder, why I serve._

Gayle promised to help Anna with the state certifications and licenses required to open up her practice. When they returned to the office Emily was stuffing files in her bag to complete at home. The ladies sat in the conference room. "Anna, please don't think I'm pushing you to make a decision about your future. Take however long you need to think about it. I only want you to see what's available."

"Emily, it feels right. Everything is falling into place and in my heart I know I want to use Suite C because it is in the rear and I would like to build an indoor/outdoor play area for individual and group therapy. I may need to expand into Suite D for separate restroom and toilet facilities for the adults and the kids."

Gayle and Emily looked at each other and smiled. Anna looked at the ladies, "What?"

Gayle replied, "Em and I were discussing adding a physical therapy component to our facility, with specialists rotating so that we can confer simultaneously. We frequently have to confer with specialist regarding broken bones and the scheduling back and forth is a nightmare. Adding a physical therapy component would make use of our time more efficiently. We can complete our new PT area during your upfit. We purchased the adjacent vacant lots and the lots behind each property for future expansion. Our building is paid for and now is as good a time as any to make it happen."

"Let's meet over the next couple of weeks to determine the scope of the expansion. Afterwards we can meet with Morgan and his Architect partner for a preliminary proposal and budget."

Anna added, "Aunt Elizabeth set me up with a business account. She stated she would provide the initial capital for any business or vocation I wish to pursue. Maura established an account for my personal needs. I wanted to make sure you both were aware that I can handle my end. Even though I feel uncomfortable taking so much money and you are practically supporting me Emily."

"Anna do you believe in God?"

Perplexed, "You know I do Emily."

"I'm questioning because the house, money, cars and so forth doesn't belong to us. It is God's for us to use for his will."

"You are right of course. What was I thinking?"

Gayle smiled slyly, "Now the only other subject up for discussion is adding you as a partner in our family business."

Anna was glowing inwardly, "We can discuss that next week let's head home so that we can help out. This is my first cookout ever." _Yes, this feels right_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer and Emily's cookout was filled with love and family. Anna spent most of her time in the pool with the kids and babies. Matt, Falcon and Bleu touched something in Anna's soul. She couldn't name it but it was there.

Clyde and Em's dad were able to attend. They provided an update on Rose. Her body was failing her. Rose is willing herself to die. Clyde disappeared for 15 minutes and returned with Navaeh, Bre and Sam. The family was returning to DC and wanted to thank everyone again for believing in Navaeh. They were enveloped into the Jareau-Prentiss family.

Shortly after they received a surprise visit from the President of the United States who wanted to personally thank Navaeh and the Jareau-Prentiss family for their service. The President awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor and the Presidential Medal of Freedom with Distinction to Navaeh, Clyde, Emily, Anna, Elizabeth, Anthony, and David R.

He bestowed the Presidential Medal of Freedom to Hotch's BAU team, Maura, and Gabriel. The President bought his swim trunks and stayed for a couple of hours relaxing with the family and telling the kids what a special family they have. Jack commented, "They are superheroes."

The President replied, "Indeed they are Jack, indeed they are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the President's departure Emily, Gayle, and Anna shared their plans for the office. Which became a family brainstorming session with Morgan and Reid setting up portable markerboards outside to record ideas. As night fell no one wanted to leave so they had a big sleepover in anticipation of Clyde's breakfast.

Maura, Anthony, Hotch, Beth, Jane and Gabriel stayed with Anna. Clyde and Rossi slept in the comfortable family room. Morgan and Reid bunked in the library. Pen and Kevin were excited to sleep in the skybed that Emily had installed as a surprise for JJ. Gayle and Tara picked the office that was equipped with a murphy bed and bathroom. Navaeh, Bre, David R., Elizabeth, JJ's Parents, Brother and his wife were left with the bedrooms. The kids slept with their cousins. The Jareau-Prentiss family claimed to this day, that night was the best sleep they've ever had.


	21. Chapter 21 - Covert

**CHAPTER 21 - COVERT**

Anna was babysitting the children and loving every minute of it. The triplets and Bleu are now walking and talking and getting into everything. They are escape artists able to unlatch gates, open doors and climb.

Anna attended her nephew's soccer games, girl's night out, shopping with Garcia, yoga with Maura, self-defense with Morgan, and restaurant of the month with Tara and Gayle. Beth and Anna exchange dessert recipes. Spencer and Anna would attend literary events and seminars.

Rossi and Anna would attend mass and would dine afterwards. Rossi was the one who told her that Rose past away and reminded her that Rose died a long time ago. That the woman they left on the island was not Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura and Anthony were married in a beautiful ceremony with Rossi officiating. They decided on a destination wedding after JJ mentioned their beautiful cabin in the Alps. The couple decided to check it out and fell in love with it. Anthony flew everyone over in his jet. The family stayed at the vineyard and the couple stayed at the cabin with the exception of the night before the wedding. The ladies kicked out Anthony and enjoyed a Garcia hosted bachelorette party. It was wild and decadent. The ladies would only say, "What happens at a Garcia bachelorette party stays at a Garcia bachelorette party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David R. arrived and took the men into the bowels of the Vineyard's Chateau to his secret man-cave. Clyde, Declan, Matt, Henry, Elizabeth, JJ, and Emily are aware of its existence. The guys were in awe it had everything a fully stocked bar, wine cellar, cigar humidor, darts, pool table, custom made game table, recliners, record player, media area an video wall, arcade area, indoor/outdoor kitchen, and other amenities. David R. stated the room also serves as a panic room and all electronics are scrambled. We are in a communications blackout. If I'm needed my team knows how to reach me. Gabriel addressed the men, "Anthony, this is your bachelor party so let's enjoy."

Reid started a poker game, Rossi, Hotch, David R., Anthony, and Clyde lit up cigars and drank whiskey. A buffet of food was prepped for the men to season and cook to taste, steaks, seafood, wings, ribs, and more. They got a kick out of seasoning and grilling their individual steaks. They decided to view Saving Private Ryan and Full Metal Jacket. It was the best bachelor party ever. The guys strengthened their bond over the course of the evening. They stayed up all night and even got into brainstorming building a man cave at Dave's to decompress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bride was glowing the groom relaxed and happy. Matt and Henry were the ring bearers and decided to break with tradition to add their own unique twist to the ceremony with Declan's help. They were dressed as mini 007's in tuxedo's and shades with mini briefcases handcuffed to their wrists. They walked down the aisle casing the crowd. There were many red faces and shaking shoulders trying to hold back the laughter. The boys stood next to the bride and groom facing the crowd to make sure everything was secure. What was cracking everyone up was they were serious. At one point Matt pulled his glasses down his nose to scan the crowd. The wedding party lost it they had to pull out tissues and handkerchiefs to mask their laughter.

When Rossi asked for the rings the boys made a show of setting the combination. Opening the cases removing the ring boxes and handing them to Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Jane. Their mission completed they sauntered smoothly back down the aisle to Declan and their grandparents. Emily and Jennifer were in awe of their boys. Those guys were definitely unique.

The reception was filled with compliments and pictures taken with Matt and Henry. They kind of stole the spotlight from the Bride and Groom however, the couple couldn't be happier. They were in their own private world. The honeymoon was spent at the idyllic cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Gayle were dating and taking things slow enjoying the companionship. Hotch announced that Beth was two months pregnant. Jennifer's parents showed the team pictures of Jennifer at Bleu's age. Bleu is a carbon copy of JJ.

The triplets eye color changed to green to the secret delight of Maura and Anna. When they would take the babies out to give Emily and Jennifer a break. It never failed that someone would say I see which one takes after her daddy. Or their personal favorite, "Which one of you is the mother? Honorable mention, "You must have a confusing household."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men were building their perfect man-cave. The women started their own project. They wanted to build a family get-a-way in the mountain area of Front Royal, Virginia.

Emily setup a blind date for Morgan with a young woman Savannah who was new to the area and was raising her niece after a tragic accident involving the girl's parents. Morgan arrived at the BAU the next day and kissed JJ and told her to pass it on to Emily. Morgan and Savannah have been dating since.

Gabriel introduced Tara to a friend of his during a lunch appointment with Hotch at the BAU. They have been seeing each other steadily.

The ladies made it their goal to find the perfect woman for Spencer. However, before they could get their matchmaking skills in gear. He started dating a literary professor from the University.

Love was definitely in the air and Declan was not immune. However, the ladies had to set him straight to not listen to the macking advice from the men. Women know what women like. Maura advised Declan, "Take what the men said and run it by any one of us." Declan chose Garcia as his confident. Although he enjoyed telling his moms some of the outrageous advice his uncles and dad were giving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joyce O'Donnell a well known criminal psychologist and author was relaxing in her home after visiting Almathea Lank yesterday in prison. Almathea's health was failing and Joyce wanted to know about Almathea's family and potential partner(s). Almathea stated she would never speak of her family. However, her worsening dementia led O'Donnell to believe that she and Elijah had additional children. She was curious since it appeared they raised their additional children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Massachusetts Department of Corrections facility in Framingham the following morning.**

Almathea looked at her cellmate with evil eyes and with her last breath said, "Call him when I die to come get my body." Gwen her cellmate freaked out and started screaming. The guards rushed to the cell to find Almathea dead and her cellmate requiring sedation. A call was made to Dr. O'Donnell regarding her patient's death.

Joyce arrived within the hour wanting to speak to Almathea's cellmate privately. Gwen was incarcerated for setting her apartment manager on fire because he new her secret. She would never say what the secret was only that he new it.

"Gwen what was Almathea's last words? What did she say to you?"

Gwen was trying to focus she finally managed to say, "She told me to call him to come get her body."

O'Donnell was rabid with excitement. "Do you have his number Gwen? Give me his number."

Gwen said, "Look at the bottom of my foot." Joyce saw a number carved into the bottom of Gwen's left foot. She quickly took a picture of the foot with her phone.

"Did she say or do anything else Gwen?"

"No, she just looked at me with her evil eyes and said call him when I die to come get my body."

"Thank you, dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Joyce was back in her office dialing the number. She set up her equipment to record the conversation.

Someone answered, "Hello."

"Almathea Lank passed away this morning you can come pick up the body."

"I believe you've dialed the wrong number. It's after hours but this is Speaker Paul Ryan's office."

Joyce quickly apologized for her mistake and hung up.

 _Damn Almathea she was seriously delusional._

That night Joyce had trouble sleeping. Something was bothering her. Joyce googled pictures of Paul Ryan. He was a handsome man with black hair and green eyes. Her eyes got wide she placed a picture of Maura beside him. They could definitely pass for sister and brother.

She jumped out the bed she needed to get to Almathea's body. She called the prison, "Hello this is Dr. O'Donnell, and I need you to hold Ms. Lank's body until I certify release to the next of kin."

"I am sorry Dr. O'Donnell but Ms. Lank's next of kin claimed the body earlier today. It was picked up by the crematorium at 7:00 pm."

"What was the name of the crematorium or responsible party?"

"Hmm, that's weird, your name is listed as the responsible party. We can't check security footage because we had a glitch around that time. The electronics was scrambled for an hour before it came back up."

Joyce hung up disappointed. The crematorium showed up roughly 30 minutes after I mistakenly called Speaker Ryan's office. Joyce was feeling very uneasy. She felt the need to urgently leave the United States for a while.


	22. Chapter 22 - True Love

**CHAPTER 22 – True Love**

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Henry and Matt came home with a note from their teacher for Emily and JJ to call her. They put Ms. Bailie on speakerphone. "Hello Emily and Jennifer, before I begin let me say the boys are not in trouble, quite the opposite to tell you the truth. The students were assigned a project titled. 'What and who do you consider family?' Since the boys are brothers they combined their efforts to produce a masterpiece. Can you schedule a time for JJ's team members, their grandparents and so forth to meet at the school so they can view the boys project?"

Jennifer wondering what those little guys put together replied, "Sure let me check their schedule. Will tomorrow at 6:00 pm be okay?"

"Perfect, see you tomorrow at 6:00."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening the family sat in a 100-seat lecture room. Ms. Bailie and what appeared to be the entire school staff was present.

Ms. Bailie thanked the Jareau-Prentiss family for taking the time out of their busy schedules to meet with her regarding Matt and Henry. Please just watch the video it's self-explanatory.

* * *

The video opened with the brothers with their arm over each other's shoulders.

 _Hello I'm Matt Jareau-Prentiss and I'm Henry Jareau-Prentiss_. _And our big-brother Declan is behind the camera for the moment so that we can speak to you. When we finish telling you what a family is then Henry will be filming and I will be speaking because it's our assignment not Declan's and you will get to meet our family._

 _Henry – Family to me is the people who are there for you. If my mom is busy and I need someone to talk to I can pick up the phone and feel cool speaking to anyone in my family. They love me and care enough to listen to what I have to say._

 _Matt – A wise woman (mom) told me that family is in your heart. It's the person who would laydown their life to protect you because they care and love you so much. It's the person that I would do anything to protect because I love and care for them. Some people will try to trick you into thinking they are family but trust your heart and brain to guide you. When I was younger I didn't understand what she was saying but now that I am older I get it._

Snickering was heard throughout the room.

 _Henry and I are going to introduce to you our family. Some are blood relatives some are not. It doesn't make a difference as long as our heart and brain agrees._

* * *

 _Mom and Momma – Emily Jareau-Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau Prentiss our brain loves them because they take great care of us. Our heart loves them because we know their heartbeat it soothes us, their smell calms us, and their love shelters us. Our smell soothes them (Matt sniffs his underarms and eyes get wide) just kidding I smell good._ _ **Henry's commentary, "no you don't."**_

Candid shot of Emily changing a baby. _Mom why do you love me? Can't help it you are in my heart you make every day better, the sun shine brighter, the poopie diaper less stinkier. Come here give me a hug do you feel our connection. It's the God inside you recognizing the God in me and it gives us peace._

Next scene Matt could be heard saying, _"I'm behind the camera."_ Henry – walks up to JJ when she is cooking _. Mom why do you love me? You are love Henry. How could you not love, love._

* * *

Matt asks Declan, _"Why do you love Henry and Me?" You guys opened your hearts to me. You didn't ask me questions about us having different dads or bad dads. You accepted my love for you by faith. You accepted me the person, Declan, not the son of Ian. That's not who I am you guys see me just as our Moms. Grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins do._

* * *

Matt caught his grandmother holding Falcon. _"Grandma – Why do you love Henry and Me?" "You guys are a gift from God a physical manifestation of his love for us by giving us you two."_

* * *

Aunt DIM and Uncle Spencer were helping Declan with a science project. _"Aunt DIM, Why do you love Henry and Me?"_

 _"_ _That's easy because he sent me you guys when I had no love in my life. When we met I recognized God sent his love to me through you and my heart knows that you will keep my love safe just as I keep yours safe."_

 _"_ _Uncle Spencer what about you?"_

 _"_ _No reason, it defies all reason but I love you guys and there is nothing you are I can do about it. It just is."_

* * *

Aunt A was looking through some supplies she ordered for her new office _._

 _"_ _Auntie A, Why do you love Henry and Me?"_

 _"_ _What an interesting question? I love you both because you are love. You are the reason that I do what I do because there is a Matt and Henry in this world and everyone should be able to love there very own Matt and Henry. God gave you to me and I to you to love, care, and look out for one another."_

* * *

 _The video went through Aunt Jane, Uncle Tony, Uncle Gabriel, Grandpa Rossi, Uncle Morgan, and Aunt Pen. Aunt Tara, Uncle Hotch, Cousin Regina, Cousin Jack, and Aunt Gayle who all answered similarly because they were in their hearts and it just is. It is something they know by instinct._

* * *

They went to Principal Smith who was working at his desk. _"Why do you love Henry and me?" Principal Smith responded without looking up from his desk, " You are good boys."_

 _Matt and Henry looked at each other and shook their heads no._

* * *

Next they went to Ms. Rachel the cafeteria manager. She was cooking lunch. _"Ms. Rachel why do you love Henry and Me?"_

 _"_ _Ms. Rachel said because you are cutie pies as she yelled for her assistant to bring her some sugar." Again the boys shook their heads no._

* * *

They approached Ms. Bailie during recess when she was speaking to other teachers and watching the class _. "Ms. Bailie why do you love Henry and me?"_

 _"_ _Right now it's because you guys are staying out of trouble unlike Dylan. Screaming she told Dylan to get out the tree." The boys looked at each other and shook their heads no._

* * *

Matt asked Henry, _"Why do you love me?"_

 _"_ _You said hello to me the first day I met you. The other kids would pick on me but you asked could you sit with me you talked to me and listened. You were my only friend in a class full of kids. They wouldn't play with me because I was shy but you got to know me. You are my best friend and I will love you and protect you for the rest of my life._

* * *

 _Henry asked Matt, "Why do you love me?"_

 _"_ _Like you I was lonely. I needed a friend and searched my heart and brain and spoke to our classmates. My heart led me to you and as my brain got to know you my heart was right. Sometimes love just is and you know it in your heart."_

* * *

 _"_ _You could tell who loved us in this video because they stopped and took the time to listen and took our question seriously because they know us and love us. You can't have a family without love. It's not enough to say it but you have to live it. Henry and I are so lucky because we live it everyday with our family."_

* * *

Ms. Bailie, crying softly, stated I have never seen anything so beautiful. The boy's family was asking for tissues as they wiped their eyes and tried to control their crying. It is rare that you see so much love manifested in a family. We as a staff wanted to thank you for that reminder and for you to know how truly those two brothers love you and each other. The video was blank but it was still on play. All of a sudden they watched what was equivalent to a blooper reel.

 _Oh we left out four family members from this video because we didn't want to get arrested for child pornography because they are usually naked. However, we can talk about the size of their dicks._

 _"_ _Matt!" Declan cried out._

 _"_ _What we are all guys here. I was just going to let everyone know that identical triplets have identical dicks._

 _"_ _Matt cut it out."_

 _"_ _What? I didn't say anything about the "Honey smacks or puffed rice. No! I will not eat it ever again."_

 _Curious Henry asked "Why Matt?"_

 _Because it looks like millions of Va-jay-jay's."_

 _"_ _Yuck, I'm not eating it either."_

 _Matt continued, "Hey did you see Uncle Hotch's dick it's bigger than Uncle Morgan's but it's not bigger than Uncle Spencer's. Hadn't seen Uncle Gabriel's or Uncle Tony's. Has anybody seen Grandpa's dick? He who shall not be named dick is kind of small compared to mine._

 _Emily's head was in her lap while the women roared with laughter. Jennifer had her hand out for the USB. The ladies were yelling we want copies. The guys were blushing but they all felt bad for Clyde._

 _Jennifer whispered to her wife. It's scary to imagine that the triplets may inherit Matt's gift for the spoken word._

* * *

 **The End of the Beginning.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS TWO-PART FANFICTION. YES, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. IT WILL BE HEAVY ON THE SUSPENSE.**

 **YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

 **PEACE AND BLESSINGS**


End file.
